Altering the Future
by Vertius
Summary: Bleach AU - This is my ending to Bleach, how I would have done it if it were up to me. I tried to touch on most of the important things that Kubo left forgotten as well as some other smaller things. The story picks up in the aftermath of the final battle with Yhwach.
1. After The War

Author's note: I didn't really add anything new to this story, just fixed mistakes and also I did something I should have done at the very beginning, broke up the text into chapters! 27K words is just way to much to have as one long one-shot so I have broken it up into slightly smaller chapters for easier reading and a more enjoyable experience overall.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor any of its characters.

* * *

ALTERING THE FUTURE

~ Soul Society, Seireitei.

Lifeless brown eyes stared out over the once proud city of Seireitei now completely unrecognizable, every structure was reduced to rubble and dust, the very ground the city once laid on was uprooted and ripped apart. The supposedly impenetrable walls of seki seki stone had been blown apart in the final battle between Ichigo, Aizen and Yhwach, destroying parts of the Rukon districts and killing innocent souls.

The Royal Realm had been completely thrashed and the status of the Spirit King was unknown to him, he wasn't sure how many Zero Division members had survived either, if any, he was hoping they did, they were good people if a little eccentric.

Everywhere he looked more pain filled his eyes, all of the innocent souls that came her thinking this to be some sort of heaven only to find out it couldn't be farther from the truth. Most people didn't even have proper clothing or a roof over their head, and if they did it most likely leaked.

Out in the Rukon, unless you were in the first twenty or so districts – and that was being generous – then it was a struggle to survive. Then to make it worse they all got dragged into a war they had no business being a part of.

It wasn't right, all of the Quincy who served under Yhwach, who believed themselves to be the messengers of god and bringers of righteousness, each one of them that perished would be reborn, given another chance at life, yet the Shinigami who fell to a Quincy arrow were lost forever. That was perhaps the cruellest irony known to the young man sat atop a broken pillar.

His once warm, fiery brown eyes were now filled with a deep sadness, the knowledge of all that had been lost, all of the lives he couldn't save, but even more then that, they were filled with a tiredness not fit for a man as young as him. It was the fatigue that came with old age, with fighting more battles then any one person should.

' _ _War.__ ' that word kept echoing throughout his head, Ichigo thought he knew what war was after the whole debacle with Aizen and his army of Arrancar, how wrong he was. Sure there were battles, a damn lot of them, but not true war, not like this. There were no deaths on the side of the Shinigami, and the only damage done had been to the fake Karakura town, something that in the end didn't matter.

It was when he first arrived back in Hueco Mundo to help Nel against the Quincy that he started to understand, truly understand that he didn't have a clue what war was, but he was about to find out.

Seeing that massacre of hollows, all of the bodies strewn out over the white sands being stained red by their blood, it hit him hard. It didn't matter that they were hollows or corrupted souls, they were still alive, still felt pain. After further exploration he came across the Arrancar, groups of them lined up against a wall being mercilessly beaten and killed, and for what? It didn't matter that they were once his enemy, he swore right there that he would put a stop to it.

Sadly it only got worse from there.

It really told him how bad the situation was in Soul Society when Urahara tossed him a phone saying that the members of the twelfth division were calling for him. He was told that in such a short time there had already been over __two thousand__ reiatsu signatures which had vanished, that was just a dressed up way of saying they were getting slaughtered by the Quincy. The fact that their Bankai's could be stolen and used against them didn't make things much easier.

Of course even when things were already looking bleak he still couldn't catch a break, just as he was about to finish crossing the Garganta so that he may provide aid to his friends and comrades the exit sewed itself shut and he was surrounded by blue bars of energy that just wouldn't break. He would admit that he felt despair at the situation, why wouldn't he? The Soul Society was getting thrashed, people were dying and he couldn't help them. No matter how many times his Tensa Zangetsu clanged off their surface, no matter how much energy he forced into his Getsuga Tenshou, the bars holding him just would not break.

Then he heard them, the voices coming through the phone which Urahara had handed him, their screams of terror as they were cut down without hesitation, their cries for help, for someone to come and save them before it was too late. It was as if something broke inside of him, he honestly couldn't remember the last few seconds he spent inside of the jail, he just blacked out and only regained his senses as the light of the Soul Society shone through the small crack he had made in the Garganta.

When he first stepped foot through the break shock would be the only word to describe his emotions, it was worse then he could have ever imagined. There was so much destruction, but even worse were the countless bodies of low ranked and unseated Shinigami sprawled out everywhere, there were even some he recognized from his trips to the soul society in the past. Worst of all though, was seeing the unconscious bodies of Renji and Rukia, and the brutalized body of Byakuya, barely clinging to life.

Yes, _this_ _was_ _ _war__.

Ichigo shook his head lightly, ' _ _I can't dwell on it now.. we won, that's all that matters.__ ' even though he said that, it was hard to really believe. How could someone call all of _this_ a victory? This was a loss for the Shinigami just as much as it was for the Quincy, the only difference being the Quincy lost just a little bit more then they did.

As he sat there he could feel the other Shinigami that survived rushing around doing who knows what, he noticed that they were keeping a wide radius around him that no one seemed to enter, maybe they had realized he wanted to be alone for a while? He wasn't sure, but he was thankful. He really didn't want to talk to anyone right now, he didn't know what he would even say, he had just fought in his second war at the young age of seventeen.

He couldn't help but keep questioning if it really was finally over, Yhwach had been so powerful, even before he absorbed the Soul King, the Mimihagi and most of his remaining Sternritter he was almost unbeatable. If all of that wasn't enough he then 'opened his eyes' as he put it, awakening his Schrift, 'The Almighty' and it got even worse. To be able to see and change the future on a whim to fit his needs, Ichigo couldn't fathom how such a broken ability could exist.

To have his full power, his true Bankai and complete Hollowfication broken so easily by the King of the Quincies, to be brushed aside as if it were nothing to him was shocking because he knew that his true power wasn't just nothing. When his training had finished in the bald monk's palace and it was time to return, the monk had told him that with his full potential finally released, Ichigo's current state was greater then what he had been after the Dangai training, and it showed when Yhwach destroyed his Bankai, deeming it to be too dangerous to even try and fight.

Not even teaming up with Azien and his Kyoka Suigetsu after his own Bankai was restored by Inoue and Tsukishima had it been enough to defeat the man. Then Ishida came along and pierced his heart with a special arrow, temporarily stopping his powers for just an instant, an instant Ichigo didn't waste in finally killing the man. After all the fighting he had done, for it to end so suddenly, so simply, it honestly left a bitter taste in his mouth. It made him wonder what the whole point ever was for all of this, all of this death, why couldn't they have just used the arrow from the start, then maybe all of this could have been avoided.

" _ _Hindsight is 20/20, Ichigo..__ " the low, baritone voice of the Quincy side of his Zanpakuto rang out through his head, the old man like always was right again. There was no point in dwelling on what could have been because there was no such thing as travelling in time, what had already happened would never change, all he could do was look forward and keep moving.

Deciding that he had sat alone for long enough he stood, stretching his aching body, his muscles protesting every step of the way. As much as he wanted to comply with their wishes and find a soft spot to lie down on it wasn't time to rest yet.

Ichigo couldn't help the annoyed grunt he let out after attempting to 'sheath' his two Shikai blades only to remember that the upper half of his Shihakusho had been completely destroyed and he had no where left to actually rest them, and he wasn't really in the mood to carry around a couple large blades right now.

" ** **Che, dumbass, why don't ya just seal our Shikai.**** "

The teens eyebrow twitched at the insult however just decided that it would be best just to leave it be, instead he focused on what Zangetsu had actually said, "Seal it?" he asked in confusion, "I thought that I couldn't?" Ichigo could just picture his Zanpakuto shaking its head right now in exasperation.

" ** **I forget how stupid ya can be sometimes, the only reason ya couldn't before was because ya didn't know anythin' about yurself or yer powers, ya can't control somethin' that ya don't know tha origins of, right?**** "

Ichigo nodded his head, it made sense now that he thought about it for a second, ever since he had reforged the true Zangetsu he had been subconsciously controlling his reiatsu a lot better. "So how do I seal it then?"

" ** **H**** ** **ah?**** ** **What tha hell happened to all those words about us not needin' ta babysit ya anymore, weren't ya gonna fight with yer own power as a true Shinigami now? Figure it out yerself.**** **" and with those words the connection was cut.** "

Ichigo wasn't mad, he did say when his blade was reforged that he would learn to stand on his own two feet from now on, he had always relied on Zangetsu to hold his hand through everything, but not anymore. It only took a couple of moments of his considering how to seal his Shikai before he gave up, there was no use thinking about it, Zangetsu had always told him to trust his instincts and so he cleared his mind and just let those base, primal feelings guide him.

With a small flick he sent the shorter of the two blades, the one held in his left hand spinning up into the air, gracefully falling back down only to sink into and merge with the longer of the two which was held in his right. With one more small flick of his wrist the single, larger blade morphed shape, reforming into quite the simple Katana.

He had only seen it briefly however his sealed blade looked almost identical to his fathers Engetsu, they even shared the same elongated hexagonal guard. The only real differences between the two was that firstly, his hilt was black instead of his fathers red, and the tassel which dangled from the end of his hilt was red, opposite of his fathers blue.

Honestly it was nice, he never disliked simplicity, his powers had never been very flashy or extravagant, just an elegant lethality which let him fight at speeds and with strength's unmatched by most with the exception of a small handful of people.

Oddly enough, upon sealing his blade the remnants of the white cloak which was secured around his waist dispersed into his red and black reiatsu as well, perhaps it was somehow linked to his Shikai much like his old coat was when he released his Bankai, though that didn't fully make sense too him considering the cloak was something originally made and gifted to him by Senjumaru. After a brief second he just shook the thought from his head, he wasn't really in the mood to question why things were as they were, especially something so trivial.

With the scabbard of Zangetsu held loosely in his had he stepped up towards the edge of the pillar he had been sat on and closed his eyes, now that he had found harmony in his soul much like controlling his own reiatsu he could also sense it a lot easier as well. He quickly noted that all of his friends and most of the Shinigami who went up to the Royal Realm to combat Yhwach had now returned.

The high ranking officers had gathered together, most likely setting up a base of operations so that they may organize things more smoothly from now on, they wouldn't be getting rest anytime soon. A little ways away he could feel the reiatsu's of his Karakura gang, Chad, Inoue, Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san, her brother Yushiro and even Ishida was there, upon sensing that last person he made his decision. Only the slightest sound of high pitched static could be heard as he blurred from sight, with the new speed he gained after unlocking his full potential it was likely that he had usurped everyone in terms of raw speed, even the Goddess of Flash herself, Yoruichi Shihoin.

This was further confirmed when everyone present, including Yoruichi and Urahara jumped in surprise at his sudden appearance between them, he covered the distance so quickly that they were unable to even sense his arrival. "I-Ichigo?" she questioned to herself, she could see him there and sense his reiatsu however for his speed to outclass even her by such a large margin that she couldn't even sense his arrival! it was shocking.

"Yo, Yoruichi-san," he replied with a lazy wave before moving onto greet the others, "Urahara-san, Chad, Inoue, Yushiro.. Ishida."

"Ah, Kurosaki-san, How good to see you!" the eccentric shopkeeper called out in reply, both his hat and fan were no where to be seen, something Ichigo would admit made him happy, there was nothing more annoying than when Hat n' Clogs tried to be mysterious by hiding behind those two items.

"Hn." was the simple response he got from Chad, the man of very few but impactful when spoken words.

The auburn haired healer greeted him next, eyes glossy with unshed tears at seeing him, "Kurosaki-kun.."

Yushiro who didn't know him particularly well just smiled and waved.

Lastly it was the Quincy, Ishida who addressed him, who looked like he had just ate a sour grape if his scrunched up face was anything to go by. Quietly he let out a small sigh and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose before fully turning Ichigo's way, Ishida usually looked serious but this was even more so then usual. "Kurosaki," he stated, voice sounding kind of unsure, "I plan on apologizing to everyone when I get the chance, however to you, I owe the biggest one of all." to only further cement his words the prideful bastard actually bowed right there, right in front of Ichigo without a single care that other people could see as well.

"Kurosaki, ever since we met, even though I was an overly prideful and arrogant bastard who made some less then wise decisions, you were always there for me, always considered me a friend and you wouldn't hesitate to raise your blade in my defence. It was wrong of me to abandon everyone, to abandon you, you who have always come through for all of us, no matter how difficult the challenge was you always won. I should have had more faith that you would do so again, I'm sorry for not believing in you." surprisingly the Quincy's voice had risen during his little speech, for Ishida to lose his composure like this, it just showed how serious he was right now, how much the need to convey this meant to him.

As they each looked toward Ichigo, he like the rest of them was wide eyed and speechless, however there was also a hint of annoyance flashing through his eyes as well which was to be expected, they couldn't blame the protector for being mad, and it wouldn't even be surprising if Ichigo couldn't find it in himself to forgive Ishida just yet.

However like always Ichigo just never did as anyone expected and thus with a heavy sigh he closed his eyes only to open them again a moment later, with a swift strike he smacked the Quincy upside the head with the blunt end of his sheath, causing everyone to drop their jaws in shock. Ishida could only stare dumbly as he held the sore spot on his skull.

"Che, what the hell's all this? Why are you acting so out of character. I know you never do anything without thinking about it a damn lot and so you must have had your reason's for going to Yhwach's side right? And besides, your alive, I'm alive, you just apologized, isn't that all that matters?"

If anything Ishida looked more agitated then Ichigo did, for once the Quincy would like to see his rival not be so forgiving, he was always to lenient with everyone, that was why he always got walked over and used without him even knowing it. The Quincy merely stopped, letting his face go back to neutral as he let out a sigh, ' _ _but that's how Kurosaki has always been,__ ' he mused to himself, letting a tiny smirk cross his face.

After the greetings and Ishida's heartfelt apology were done Ichigo ungracefully fell back onto one of the rocks, leaning the sealed Zangetsu against it as well, he couldn't help the heavy sigh that unconsciously escaped his lips drawing many worried glances towards him.

"K-Kurosaki-kun.. are you okay?" timid as ever, Inoue asked if he was alright.

The orange haired teens mouth opened right away, prepared to just give his usual ' _ _I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me,__ ' but really, he wasn't fine, and he figured that after everything this group had been through, it was time to start opening up a little more, they deserved that at the very least. "I'm tired, Inoue, physically and mentally. I've been in two wars now since becoming a Shinigami, both of which I had to play a large part in, and while I don't regret anything that I've done so far, any of the decisions I've had to make, it's taken a lot out of me."

A calm silence fell over the group, no one really knew how to reply to that, Urahara and Yoruichi both had guilty looks in their eyes, it was their fault just like the other elder Shinigami that Ichigo ever had to take part in the Supernatural before his official human death. All because they couldn't figure out that Aizen was playing them like fiddles for over a hundred years.

Chad and Inoue were cursing their weakness, sure for humans they were strong but Inoue was only limited to healing due to her inability to hurt someone and though in terms of power Chad was equal to a Lieutenant he was still stuck at the human level. He couldn't hope to beat a Captain, Espada or a Sternritter, and certainly not Aizen or Yhwach. Ishida was easily the second most powerful in their Karakura group however like Chad he couldn't take out the higher tier fighters like Ichigo could. Ichigo had always been in a league of his own and that forced him to carry the heaviest burdens.

The peaceful if not slightly awkward silence was thankfully broken by the loud voice of Renji who was running towards their position with a large grin and his right arm held high in a waving gesture, the much shorter Lieutenant of the thirteenth, Rukia was right behind him a small smile on her face as well.

"Yo, Ichigo! When I came back from the Royal Palace I sensed you all by yourself, are you finally done moping now?" he finished with a cheeky grin before turning to greet everyone else while Ichigo silently fumed to himself at the moping comment. Though even as Renji greeted the others with a smile his mind stayed on Ichigo, and with a quick glance at Rukia he could tell she seen the same thing.

As soon as his eyes had met those of Ichigo's he could see what the teen was going through and right now what Ichigo needed was not someone asking him how he was feeling or babying him, what he needed was laughter and lightheartedness, something to get his mind off of everything, if even just a little.

No matter what though, Renji would be there for him, he wasn't kidding when he had said Ichigo was a brother to him, after everything they'd been through, after all Ichigo had done in reuniting him with Rukia, Renji would always have his back, be it against an endless army of Arrancar or for just a chat to clear his mind and lift his heart. He knew Rukia felt exactly the same way as well.

Speaking of the short Shinigami, she knew that Renji's comment about Ichigo mowing wasn't exactly true, it was just meant to distract him. She had spent a lot of time with Ichigo, all those months living with him, sleeping in his closet, all the battles fought together. She was proud to say that she was closer to him then most and she understood him deeply. Rukia had never really believed in the red string of fate, however with Ichigo it was different, from the moment they met they just _clicked_ , they understood each other without even trying.

Was there something romantic between them? Maybe, however Rukia wasn't in a rush to find out and she knew Ichigo wasn't either. Even the weakest Shinigami lived long lives, and that's why there weren't many relationships in the Gotei, because there just wasn't a need to rush when you live for so long. She had reached Bankai and thus would probably live for at least a thousand years, and Ichigo.. well Ichigo with his never ending amounts of reiatsu would probably live for thousands, they had no need to jump head first into such things.

Breaking out of her thoughts she gave the orange headed war hero a smack upside the head causing him to round on her with a deep scowl, "What's this about you moping?! I swear every time a turn around you start crying like a baby!" she yelled with a fake glare.

"Huh?!" the nerve of this girl, "Listen here, I wasn't moping! I was just.. resting! Fighting Yhwach wasn't exactly easy you know?!" during his heated reply back his face had slowly inched itself closer to Rukia's, leaving only a small gap in between. Both of them were glaring but they held no real malice, and after only a few seconds they both broke apart, laughing lightly.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile warmly, it was just so easy with Rukia, she always knew how to pick him up whenever he was down. Though he figured it was best to get back on track and thus asked them a question he figured would be on most of their minds, "So what have you two been doing all this time?"

Since he had just been with Ichigo fighting against Yhwach, Renji figured it was best he start. "Well, as you know when we confronted Yhwach he destroyed my left arm and blasted me away, "everyone could sense the anger in Renji's tone as he said that, it must have hurt his pride to be batted away so quickly. "He actually did some serious damage to me and I was knocked unconscious. Thankfully I was found by some nearby Ninth Division members and they brought me to the fourth Division where Kotetsu-fukutaichou was able to save my life, though she couldn't bring back my arm." he noted, shooting a glance to his left side.

Inoue perked up at this, finally another chance for her to help, "ah!, Renji-kun, if you'd like I could heal it for you?" she asked with a smile.

Renji returned it with one of his own, "I was actually going to ask you to help me with this, but since you beat me too it I accept the offer, thanks." he could only stare in fascination as the orange shield enveloped him, it was one thing to watch it as a third person, but to have your own body part being rejected back into existence right before your very eyes was something he couldn't quite describe.

Rukia took this as her cue to jump in, "After you and Renji left after Yhwach, Inoue used her powers to heal herself as well as me and then with the help of Ginjo and Tsukushima we got to the task of finding any allies we could and healing them. Shortly after starting I noticed the weak reiatsu signatures of Urahara, Yoruichi, Yushiro, Nel and Grimmjow."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the last name, he knew that Grimmjow was technically their ally right now but he still didn't trust him completely, Nel on the other hand he considered to be a good friend he knew that she would keep Grimmjow in line, thus he let it go. "What happened to Nel and Grimmjow after that? I see that you all returned but I can't sense them anywhere in the Soul Society."

Rukia nodded at his question before continuing, "Well even though they were healed they hadn't regained consciousness and because we didn't know what the current state was down here or if everything was over we stayed by their sides just in case there were still enemies lurking around. Thankfully Hyosube-dono showed up and brought us all to where the other Shinigami and members of the Royal Guard were resting.

Thanks to the combined efforts of Inoue and Kirinji-dono everyone was healed completely and allowed to go back to the Seireitei. The only one who stayed behind was Kyoraku-soutaichou and Ise-fukutaichou."

Ichigo nodded at that, he was happy to know that the Royal Guard members survived everything. He briefly wondered why Kyoraku-san stayed behind but considering he was the old man's replacement he most likely had things to talk about with the Zero Division and thus let the thought slip away. With the teen up to date and Renji's arm restored the group fell into a comfortable silence.

Rukia and Renji had been given some time off to seek out Ichigo however soon they would need to head back to work, Urahara and Yoruichi, though more so Urahara would likely also play their own part in rebuilding the Seireitei once more. The Senkaimon had been destroyed so until that was repaired the teenagers would be staying in the Soul Society, most likely at the Shiba manor with Kukaku.

* * *

~ Seireitei, One Hour Later.

Ichigo stiffened slightly as a certain reiatsu pricked against his senses once more, one that he thought he wouldn't feel again.

Urahara and Yoruichi obviously had noticed it as well, and they discretely shared a worried glance when they noticed Ichigo gaze off in the direction of __that man__ , they really didn't think it would be wise for the two of them to meet once more. Surprisingly the teen didn't just up and leave right away however as the minutes passed even the rest of the group noticed how impatient and fidgety the war hero was getting.

Just before they could ask what was wrong he grasped Zangetsu's sheath firmly in his hand and vanished, the sound of static marking his departure. Everyone heard Yoruichi curse under her breath before vanishing right after him. Urahara who remained seated where he was found himself under the scrutinizing gazes of the people before him.

"What's going on? We all noticed Ichigo getting tense for the past while, why did he leave so suddenly?" Rukia demanded.

Urahara merely dragged a tired hand down his face, before gazing off in the distance, "It's faint, but you should still be able to feel it. Tell me who's reiatsu signature is in the direction Kurosaki-san just ran off too?"

Ishida's gaze hardened and Rukia and Renji grimaced. Inoue and Chad were the only one's unable to sense who it was however Urahara made it known for them too. "Let us just hope that Aizen-san can keep his sophistry to a minimal."

That comment earned him a glare from the two Shinigami before him, "You don't honestly think Ichigo would be swayed by his words do you? Ichigo isn't the same naive kid he once was." Renji noted, displeasure clear in his voice.

"No, no, of course not. He is much more calm and mature, that is something we can all agree on, however I wouldn't put it past that man to say something which would set Kurosaki-san off." he replied, voice far too calm for what he was implying.

That really was a terrible thought, a fight between Aizen and Ichigo would be the final nail in the coffin so to speak for the Soul Society. They were on a level far above even the Captain Commander, and the only person who would even be remotely strong enough to stop them was Kenpachi, and well he was more likely to turn it into a three way free for all then to stop it all together.

* * *

~ Seireitei, First Division Courtyard.

When he arrived everything stopped and all eyes turned to him. There were about ten or so oddly dressed people with their hands together surrounded by reiatsu, obviously they were part of the Kido Corps Ichigo had heard of. One of the ninth division Lieutenants, Hisagi, he believed his name was looked furious as SoiFon was escorting him away, their eyes briefly met and amazingly there was no more dislike or hatred held in them which had always been directed towards him in the past. Now she just looked worried that he was currently there, obviously they didn't want him to talk to the man, he understood that, but he had no plans to start anything.

Just before she was completely gone he flashed her a smile one which she returned though it looked a little strained, it was likely that she didn't smile very often unless Yoruichi was around. Next his gaze met the one visible eye of the current Captain Commander, Kyoraku Shunsui, who was giving him a critical gaze. The man didn't look displeased that Ichigo had come even though he probably wished that he hadn't. It was more a gaze that said, ' _ _I understand why you are here, and that's fine, but please keep it peaceful.__ '

Ichigo merely nodded his head towards the man, hopefully assuring him that he understood.

Last but not least his gaze met the one visible brown eye of Aizen Sosuke who looked as smug as ever even as he was completely bound in his current chair. Ichigo knew that right upon his arrival the mans gaze landed on him and hadn't once shifted, now as the world became tense around them they just continued to stare at each other, almost in silent challenge, but also just for the simple purpose of seeking answers and to try and understand each other a little better.

Finally Ichigo broke the silence, though the tension only seemed to go up, "I thought you were dead, Azien. When you were overtaken by Yhwach's power your reiatsu vanished."

"I think you would agree that much like yourself, I am not so easy to finish off." Aizen replied, smirking further.

Ichigo couldn't help the one side of his mouth that twisted upwards at that comment, "Yeah, I learnt that the hard way when you stood back up just moments after being hit by my Final Getsuga Tenshou." It was minute, but Ichigo caught the small twitch of annoyance in the mans eye at the reminder of that loss.

He could feel Yoruichi walk up behind him and place her hand on his shoulder, he had noticed her follow him immediately however upon seeing SoiFon she detoured shortly to speak to her old protege. He could see the uncertainty and worry in her eyes as she gazed up at him, though the calmness in his own must have reassured her. Though it didn't last long until her, Kyoraku and everyone else was once more on high alert when Ichigo spoke again.

"Kyoraku-san," he started, drawing the man's cautious gaze towards him, "I'd like a moment to speak with Aizen please, alone."

Yoruichi's grip on his shoulder tightened to an almost painful state as she glared at him, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. Kyoraku looked just as alarmed as he gazed into Ichigo's brown eyes searchingly, thankfully however he seemed to be considering it. Aizen had merely rose his one eyebrow curiously, surely they wouldn't be so foolish as to leave the boy alone with him. Then again, different head or not this was still the Shinigami that he had lead around as puppets for over a century.

After a few seconds Kyoraku let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding before snapping his fingers to draw attention to him, "Alright. Everyone clear out, no objections." at his words multiple reiatsu's flared in displeasure but a strong pulse of his own silenced everyone's complaints and one by one each Shinigami flashed away leaving only Ichigo, Kyoraku, Yoruichi and Aizen.

The war hero glanced at the tanned Goddess to his left, looking straight into her eyes before whispering out, ' _ _trust me,__ ' and as much as she hated the current situation she did trust Ichigo, greatly. So with much hesitation she flashed away in search of her little bee who was still stationed a short distance away keeping an eye on things.

Kyoraku was the last to leave, however before doing so he took over Yoruichi's former spot, hand on the teens shoulder and gazes locked, "I don't know what it is you have planned Ichigo-kun, but you know more then any how dangerous that man is, don't let his words lead you on." his words earned a determined nod from Ichigo and then he too flashed away leaving only two standing in the courtyard.

The soft crunching of grass could be heard under Ichigo's feet as he stepped forward, leaving him only a few feet away from Aizen now.

The Shinigami traitor merely shook his head in amusement, he couldn't believe the current situation in front of him right now. "Fascinating, Kurosaki Ichigo, even after all this time it seems I cannot yet predict you completely."

Ichigo ignored the comment, he had more pressing matters to attend to, he doubted he would get very much time alone with this guy. "There's something I've wanted to ask you ever since out last fight, I have my own theory but I'd like to hear it from you."

"oh? And what makes you so sure I would answer?"

Ichigo just gave a nonchalant shrug, "I just don't see a reason for you not too, I'm not one for sharing secrets, and besides, what I want to ask you is purely to sate my own curiosity, the only other person who would care is Urahara-san, and even if I was right, I doubt he'd believe me."

Aizen hummed in thought for a moment, "Interesting, what is it you wish to ask?"

"Why did the Hogyoku reject you?" he asked bluntly, ' _ _ah, that seemed to have struck a nerve,__ ' Ichigo mused and Aizen's face set into a small but still rare frown. "I don't agree with Urahara's theory that it simply rejected you because I brought you to a weakened state."

A small laugh escaped the bound man as his face went back to its usual, casual smugness, "I will admit that now I am most curious about what your personal theory is." which was really a nice way of saying, start talking, or I won't say anything.

Ichigo shifted on his feet, before speaking again, "My Oyaji told me back then that the Hogyoku's power was to help realize the wishes in the hearts of the people around it, which is why my friends Chad and Inoue were able to develop their own abilities after cursing their own powerlessness. The exposure to my excessive reiatsu gave them the base that they needed to start, and being near the Hogyoku which was in Rukia's body allowed that base to take shape into the powers which they have now.

So considering that, it doesn't make sense that the Hogyoku would reject you simply for being in a temporarily weakened state, one which wouldn't have lasted very long." he paused briefly, trying to chose his words carefully, "I think.. I think that you lost your powers, and the Hogyoku rejected you, because that's what _you_ wanted it to do."

Aizen was still trying to play it cool but Ichigo could see the surprise which had started taking form within him, "When I finally gained enough power to fight you as an equal I was able to touch your sword, but, all I felt inside it was loneliness. If you were always incredibly powerful from the day you were born, I think that maybe you were just looking for someone who could stand on the same level as you, and when you eventually gave up on doing so, somewhere in your heart, you just wished you could be a normal Shinigami."

With slightly narrowed eyes Aizen just gazed into Ichigo's, the man didn't look angry, if Ichigo had to describe it he would say that Aizen seemed lost at the moment. Like he was searching for something in the orange haired teen before him, something that he needed to find but didn't know exactly what it was. Minutes passed with no words being spoken between the two of them, and just when Ichigo thought that was going to be it, the reiatsu hit him.

Even bound in his chair the mans reiatsu was immense, and if Ichigo wasn't as strong as he was he would have been on his knees gasping for breath, but instead he accepted the silent challenge, because during his time as a Shinigami he had learnt that sometimes a person's reiatsu could speak louder then their words ever could. Upon raising his own to match the man's before him the whole Seireitei started to lightly tremble, drawing shocked and frightened gazed from every Shinigami around the destroyed city no matter how far away they were, and unfortunately it didn't stop there.

As both of their respective powers continued to rise the light trembling had turned into a violent shaking that would cause you to lose your balance if not careful. The ground around them was shattering under the immense, yet invisible force. Even those out in the Rukon districts could feel the shaking deep within the grounds. The once blue sky of the Soul Society was dwarfed by the two clashing energies, one a deep purple, the other black with red tinted edges.

Those closest to the scene, Kyoraku, Yoruichi and SoiFon wanted to go over there and put a stop to this but they were frozen in place, their feet would not move as these two titans of unfathomable power clashed against each other. The scariest part of the whole situation was the simple fact that both men were in their lowest forms, no Shikai, no Bankai, just their base state, and yet still they had enough power to bring the Seireitei to ruin.

Then, faster then you could blink it stopped. The sky returned to normal and an eerie silence took over the city.

When their senses finally returned and they Shunpo'd back to Ichigo's and Aizen's location they were able to just catch the end of Aizen's sentence.

"-monster that they call the Soul King."

* * *

When the dust settled and silence returned, Aizen spoke again. "I have always been far to curious for my own good, always hungering to know more. Fortunately or Unfortunately, I learned of something I wasn't supposed too, the truth of the soul society, it's origins and what really sits atop the throne," he said, gazing upwards solemnly before once more looking at Ichigo.

"After learning what I had, I promised myself that no matter what it took, I would reach the Royal Palace and kill the monster that they call the Soul King." he gaze was brought to the three newcomers who were all glaring it him with no small amount of hate, Aizen just smiled once more as the Kido corps once more appeared around him. It seemed that time was up.

"Oi, Ichigo! What the hell was up with that pissing contest between you and Aizen?! We're suppose to be on the path to rebuilding not more destruction!" Yoruichi raged in the teens ear, though he wasn't paying full attention.

Ichigo's attention had shifted to the new Captain Commander who was looking far more troubled then he should, yeah it was irresponsible but he should understand what Aizen and himself were doing. Obviously it was what Aizen had just finished saying that brought him concern. Though that only made Ichigo more curious, what really was the Soul King, what secrets were hidden deep within the Royal Palace, could there really be such a darkness that would force Aizen to become what he had?

"My goodness," he exclaimed in mock exasperation, "It looks like it's time for you to return to the Muken."

If anything this only served to further amuse the bound man, it wouldn't hurt to cause a little mischief before being locked away. Turning to look at the Captain Commander he rose his one visible eyebrow, "Oh? I wonder what the sudden rush could be?"

Kyoraku's eyes narrowed slightly, but not enough to break his deceptively aloof image, he knew what Aizen was trying to do. "Hm, well you _are_ serving a sentence right now, Aizen-san. We were nice and let you get some fresh air, but you can't stay out here forever, you know?"

"I don't think a few more moments should matter, thanks to this __marvellous__ chair you have provided me with, I am unable to move freely.. Or perhaps, it isn't my powers that you are so concerned about." Aizen's grin only grew as Kyoraku sent him quite the glare under the brim of his Sakkat, the former fifth squad Captain couldn't remember ever seeing such a cold look on the mans face before.

' _ _Perhaps Gin really was onto something with all the trouble he used to cause,__ ' Aizen mused as the tension continued to grow around them, "If not my powers, then maybe it's the young and impressionable youth stood before us? It wouldn't be good if one of our tongues slipped and he came onto some.. unfortunate information."

At those words Kyoraku rounded on the Kido Corps, finally breaking his calm and aloof mask, "Seal him." he spoke flatly to the members behind him, immediately they started chanting, summoning more bindings for the already secure prisoner as well as a black gate which slowly started to take form behind the man.

The former fifth squad Captain couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him, this was too easy. "Struck a nerve did I, Captain Commander? I can't help but wonder what Ichigo-kun thinks of your suspicious behavior, once more he is being kept in the dark after saving you all, not a great way to show your appreciation I would think."

Ichigo tensed at that, Kyoraku didn't respond, instead he turned further away so that he couldn't see the young orange haired man that looked at him, hoping for answers, hoping to finally be told the truth, however it seemed the Kyoraku had no intentions of doing so.

It only took a moment for the gate to solidify and start to stretch out its darkness, consuming Aizen's form and returning him to where he would remain for the next twenty thousand years. You would think that upon his departure the tenseness would have for the most part alleviated itself, though you would be wrong, in actuality it got worse.

The sound of a muffled choke followed by an angry pulse of reiatsu was what brought reality back to the situation, affirming to them that yes, they did hear what they thought they had. It had only been a whisper but the traitors last words had been so clear before the darkness consumed him that he may as well have been yelling it.

' _ _Will you tell him of your plan should everything fall into the worst case scenario? The one in which he gets no choice, and is instead forcefully bound to the throne of the Soul King, forced to take up that burden until everything ends?__ '

Yoruichi and SoiFon could only stare at the Captain Commander with varying looks of horror on their faces, they had not heard anything about this. Ichigo had already given up so much for them, for the three worlds, and if things deteriorated further they would seal him to such a fate?

Glancing at the boy in question, his head was tilted down and his bangs were obscuring his eyes from view though it was easy to see the thin line that his mouth was set into. His reiatsu after the initial burst had slowly begun to settle once more though it was feeling much more ragged then before. He was taking this surprisingly well, but then again he was no longer the brash, hot headed, temper tantrum prone teenager that they all once knew. Faster then they could keep track of he had grown into a magnificent young man.

Finally his head rose again, his shoulders slumping in unison with the breath that slowly escaped him. He wanted to be mad, he did, he wanted to scream at the man before him that refused to meet his eye. After everything he had done for them, they still couldn't trust him enough to tell him about their worst case scenario and plan to fix it, it was like they thought he would run away the first chance he got.

Instead he had to find out from Aizen, the man who he was supposed to hate, of the fate that awaited him should the 'worst case scenario' come to fruition, whatever that even was. After all of this, he just wanted to scream to the heavens, to let out all of his pent up frustrations that had built up over the years, but he didn't. He was just so tired.

Rolling his shoulders he turned to start walking away, however briefly locked gazes with both SoiFon and Yoruichi who were clearly still shocked over what they had just heard, he could also see concern in their eyes and thus he gave them as reassuring a look as he could at the current time, although it probably wasn't very helpful with how tired and drained he looked.

Just before he walked away he called out over his shoulder, mostly to the only other male in the area, "If you need my help with anything just come and fine me." and with those final words spoken he set out at a brisk but still slightly sluggish pace. Sure, he could just Shunpo to wherever it was he actually wanted to go, but really he didn't have a set destination.

* * *

End of chapter one, I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review with your thoughts and feel free to message me if you like, I always respond to messages. - Vertius


	2. Rebuilding Anew

Author's note: I didn't really add anything new to this story, just fixed mistakes and also I did something I should have done at the very beginning, broke up the text into chapters! 27K words is just way to much to have as one long one-shot so I have broken it up into slightly smaller chapters for easier reading and a more enjoyable experience overall.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor any of it's characters.

* * *

~ One Month Later.

Not all that much had changed so far in the Soul Society, a month wasn't long enough to really even get started on rebuilding everything, though in a city made completely of reishi it was easier. Ichigo had seen the Kido Corps teamed up with other regular Shinigami a couple times and it was interesting to say the least, all of the rubble and debris would fade into blue reishi partials that would then be used to repair the upturned ground that they needed to rebuild the city on once more.

It was a nice ending to everything, using the old and destroyed Seireitei which was tied to all of the negative blotches that stained their long history as the building blocks to set the foundation for their new society, one which Ichigo hoped would finally learn from the past and do things differently. The Shinigami were getting excited as well, sure they wouldn't do anything too drastic like modernizing the Seireitei however this was the perfect time to finally implement some new and useful upgrades to their way of life.

The large and partially destroyed walls of Seki Seki which seemed to always surrounded them had vanished, most likely back up to the Royal Palace. The biggest shocker however was that _no one_ had noticed them disappear, which in itself was incredible considering how massive they were.

It really was conformation that they were back in times of peace.

Everything had been pretty lax for the group from the human world. Yoruichi was staying back at the Shihoin manner, catching up with her family again and spending time with SoiFon. Urahara had been mostly cooped up in Kurotsuchi's private lab with him, much to the latter's dismay. Both of them were working on ways to improve not only life in the Seireitei but also make the reconstruction more efficient.

Inoue had spent a lot of the original couple weeks helping Isane at the fourth division with the healing of injured Shinigami and Rukon citizens, a lot of lives were saved due to her healing ability. Chad had once more located Shibata, choosing to spend time with him, the boy had grown a lot in the near two years since they last met and he was happy to have his giant friend back.

Ishida for the most part stayed around the Shiba manor, he still didn't like interacting with most Shinigami that much and considering he had just been their enemy not long ago, well most weren't too thrilled to interact with him either. So instead he enjoyed the peaceful serenity that came with living out in the wild with the Shiba's.. or he would have if the Shiba's weren't like wild animals when they got together with friends and family, and with Isshin's return as well as all of Ichigo's human friends that were staying there, well it got a little hectic sometimes.

Ichigo himself had probably had one of the most relaxing months he had ever had in his life. Yes, sometimes his sleeps were a little restless, and he had been subject to some pretty awful nightmares but living out here for such a long amount of time had really done him some good. It would have probably been a lot worse had he immediately been thrust back into his normal life in the human world, but here, he got to just unwind, relax and let his stress fade away.

He hadn't even drawn Zangetsu since the final battle, the only thing he had been doing that involved fighting or training was further improving his reiatsu control. It wasn't exactly the most exciting of tasks but it kept him occupied and it was very peaceful considering all he had to do was meditate.

When he was actually up and doing something though he just sort of bounced around from place to place, sure Chad and Inoue had their own friends and acquaintances among the Shinigami however their list couldn't even compare to the amount of people Ichigo talked to and considered to be friend. That was to be expected though, Ichigo was dangerously charismatic and he didn't even know it, his ability to make friends out of anyone was frightening in it's own way.

He had already visited – bugged – Byakuya and Toshiro at work a few times, and in tern that allowed him to speak with Rangiku, Ichigo had actually forgotten how dangerous she could be when in close proximity with himself. He'd stopped by the eleventh as well and caught up with Ikkaku and by lesser extent with Yumichika, it wasn't that Ichigo disliked the effeminate man, he just was never as close with him.

Most surprising however, were the couple of civil conversations he had with Kenpachi, __Kenpachi__ of all people. Once more it wasn't that Ichigo didn't like the guy, in fact Ichigo considered the psycho to be one of his good friends among the Shinigami, however when you normally have to try and dodge blades which are trying to take your head off, it really doesn't leave you with much time to actually talk to someone. Though it seemed that at times like this even Zaraki Kenpachi couldn't shrug off his duties completely, and apparently he'd been warned – threatened – about what would happen should he try and fight Ichigo right now.

Of course he had visited each of the Visored, they were family to him and thus he made sure to check up with them at least a couple times. Rose was doing well, he had been swamped with a lot of work while his Vice Captain – Izuru Kira – recovered in the fourth, Ichigo had heard what happened to the guy and it was nothing short of a miracle that he was still alive.

Kensei and Mashiro were the same dynamic duo as always, - even if Kensei would deny it – Kensei was still the firm yet also laid back guy he'd always been and Mashiro was the same limitless ball of energy that loved causing trouble for him, they were doing well and that was good enough for Ichigo.

The Visored he visited the most was Shinji, hands down, after going to school with the guy for a while and then when he eventually gave in and went to the Visored hideout Shinji was always the friendliest to him, the others took longer to warm up and accept him as family however Shinji welcomed him with open arms as soon as he walked through the front door. They had always been good friends, they just clicked well together.

Through his frequent stops at the fifth division he was able to meet Momo Hinamori – Shinji's Lieutenant – and she was.. well it was hard to say. Ichigo felt bad for her, he knew who she was, had heard her name from Toshiro and others, she was Aizen's Lieutenant and the bastard had really messed her up bad in the head before abandoning her. She was afraid of him at first, she hid it well but Ichigo could still see it, the way she tensed upon noticing him, or flinching every time he moved or even slightly shifted. It bothered him, because from what he could tell through the short interaction he'd had with her, Momo Hinamori was one of the sweetest girls he'd ever met, with a smile that could light up a room. She reminded him a lot of his sister Yuzu and that only made him want to help her even more.

Thus, as much as he went to the fifth division to see Shinji, he also made it a point to see Hinamori and talk with her every time as well, Shinji caught on to what Ichigo was trying to do fairly quickly and thus would leave randomly, letting them be alone for a while, he could tell that it terrified Momo at first, but now? He was proud to call her one of his true friends.

Yoruichi had dragged him around a few times as well, bringing him to people that had wanted to meet him but hadn't the courage, or people he had already talked to before but didn't want to bother him by approaching him again. It was weird to find out that he had so many fans, especially since most of them were woman.

He had been to the second division a handful of times as well and honestly would admit that he liked spending time with SoiFon, sure she was a little to serious sometimes but when you got past her cold shell – something that was unsurprisingly easy with Yoruichi around – she was really fun to talk with and be around. Ichigo would admit that teasing her with Yoruichi and seeing how quickly they could make her snap was one of his new favourite hobbies.

Mostly though, along with his human friends, the two people he spent the most with was Rukia and Renji, for obvious reasons, although with Ukitake-taichou now gone there was a lot for Rukia and the two nutty third seats to do in his stead. Ichigo had tried to help in any way that he could but he wasn't really useful in these type's of situations. Renji had it a lot easier being that Byakuya hadn't died and thus he would often head over to the thirteenth to help as well, something Rukia appreciated.

As he sat on the front porch he could hear his man child of a father howling and wailing inside as Kukaku tried to berate him for something again. After meeting the last living Shiba's himself and finding out that his fathers exuberance wasn't just something wrong with him specifically, and was actually a trait that ran in the family. Well he couldn't help but wonder what nutcase let his father become a Captain in the first place.

Speaking of his father, he couldn't help but be reminded of the conversation they shared shortly after he'd departed from the first division's courtyard. He had just been aimlessly walking, distracted by the words Aizen spoke, the one's Kyoraku refused to acknowledge. He couldn't help but wonder, if it really came down to it, to a situation where the only way to fix everything was binding himself to the throne of the Soul King, would he simply comply and let them do it? As much as he wanted to protect all those close to him, protect the three worlds, he had a hard time saying that he would.

It was basic survival instinct really, if he had to be bound up in the palace for thousands of years, never being able to leave or see anyone, would that really be worth it? He had a hard time believing so.

The sound of fluttering cloth and a flash of black was what caught his attention at first, though upon looking up it wasn't a regular Shinigami that he met gazes with, it was his father. He hadn't expected too see him in the Seireitei at all, probably still in the living world with Yuzu and Karin, but yet here he was. Sat casually on the destroyed wall of a random building with his white Captain's Haori fluttering behind him. Ichigo would never actually tell the man, but he looked pretty cool at that moment.

* * *

~ _Flashback Start._

" _Oyaji._ " he called out simply.

" _Yo, Ichigo._ "

They looked at each other for a moment, however it didn't last long and then his father looked away once more, instead choosing to glance out over the destroyed Seireitei with a contemplative look on his face, an action Ichigo mimicked.

" _I won't ask how you're doing. I can see it in your eyes that you feel like shit, you look like shit too._ " if that was meant to be a jab to lighten the mood, Isshin didn't show it, instead his face remained stony. " _You've been though a lot, in less than a month you've had your whole world thrown upside down, finding out everything you thought you knew about your parents was a lie, and although I don't know the full details I heard you had some pretty groundbreaking discoveries with your Zanpakuto as well._ " he finished, briefly looking down at the sealed blade that rested on Ichigo's left hip.

" _I know things are hard right now, there's probably a lot of things you still need to think through, and make your own decisions about, but just know that you aren't alone, I'm here for you and so are your friends if you need to talk. I'm proud of you son, immensely so, and I know your mother is too, just remember that._ "

There was a brief silence before Ichigo responded again, he could feel a slight sting in both of his eyes at his fathers words, " _Thanks, Oyaji._ " and that was it, he wasn't sure if it could even be called a conversation, but it was enough. Him and his father had never been much for talking, they'd always preferred to express themselves with more violent actions, and so those words that his father spoke, while few in total, meant more then any long heartfelt talk ever could.

~ _Flashback End._

* * *

Shaking the thought from his mind and glancing back outwards into the yard he was pleasantly surprised to see SoiFon come into view a few feet away from him, a slight ripple in the air the only thing to signify that anything had actually happened, that's the Captain of the stealth force for you. As she strode over towards him he could see that she had quite the heated glare on her face which was directed right at him, though the flush of pink on her cheeks did well to nullify any intimidating factor she might have had without it, ' _ _Guess she hasn't gotten over mine and Yoruichi's last prank yet,__ ' he mused with a slight smirk.

"Yo, Soifon!" Ichigo called out cheerfully only serving to intensify the flush further.

Stopping a couple feet away she cleared her throat before responding, "Good afternoon, Kurosaki."

Ichigo frowned slightly at that, "Oi, I thought we got over the formal crap already? What happened to calling me Ichigo in private?"

He could see her eye twitching a little at that, it was a miracle that he had gotten her to agree to it in the first place although he gave all the credit to Yoruichi's presence, he should have known that it wouldn't actually be so easy. Her eyes had closed, obviously she was trying to think of an excuse to get out of calling him by his first name, and that just wouldn't do.

Before she even knew what was happening Ichigo had reached out and grasped her hand, pulling her towards him while also shifting her so that she fell into a seating position right beside him, and to finish off the swift and smooth movement his arm had rested itself around her shoulders pulling her closer. She froze instantly upon realizing their new position and Ichigo couldn't help but smirk again thinking about the face she was most likely making.

Yeah, maybe this was a little out of character for him, okay a lot out of character but after the endless hole of depression, anger, pain, and struggle since his mothers death till now, he was just tired of being so serious, tired of always scowling, he missed smiling and laughing freely. Obviously he would never become as nutty or eccentric as his father and had already made Yoruichi promise to capture and rehabilitate him should that happen, but letting lose like this after everything, just having fun, it felt good.

He remembered the first time Yoruichi had finally convinced him to get a little touchy with SoiFon, her oaf of a Lieutenant had just walked in on a similar situation to this however the first time she was sat in Ichigo's lap and not beside him, well lets just say the guy didn't like it too much, luckily Ichigo avoided the little bee's wrath that time because after demanding that Ichigo unhand what was his he received a sound thrashing from his Captain.

Unfortunately, without Omaeda around there was no one else to accept her wrath and so quicker then he could follow her elbow was planted in his ribs, causing him to double over gasping for air as she looked on sadistically from her position in front of him once more. Sadly for her however, once again her red face ruined any semblance of authority or superiority she had.

"S-so wha-t can I do for y-you today Soi-Fon." the war hero wheezed out, finally starting to regain a steady breath.

"Hmph, if you aren't busy then Kyoraku-soutaichou would like to have a word with you."

Those words sobered Ichigo up quickly, something the second squad Captain noticed too. She knew that Ichigo and the Captain Commander hadn't spoken again since that day and she understood why Ichigo was bothered by it still. To hear something like that, well she didn't think she would be able to take it all that good either.

"I don't know if it helps or not but, I believe that Kyoraku-soutaichou feels regretful about how things played out that day."

Ichigo simply hummed in thought at her words, staring out at the setting sun. "I don't hold anything against Kyoraku-san, or any of you guys for that matter. Yeah I'm bothered by what I heard, but more so just for the fact that I had to hear it from Aizen of all people."

SoiFon grimaced slightly at that and nodded.

"Well no point in keeping the guy waiting," Ichigo mumbled whilst standing up, grabbing the sealed Zangetsu which had been resting beside him and slid it through his sash. Slowly the two of them walked towards the gate of the yard before stepping into a mild Shunpo and vanishing from sight.

With a bit of a smug smile on his face Ichigo stepped into the somewhat rebuilt first division barracks, most of the rooms and even some of the walls were still incomplete and most doorways were still lacking actual doors however it was coming along. It seemed that first on their agenda was reconstructing the division barracks so at the very least paperwork could begin once more and squads could resume recruitment and training. Even with no more enemies on the clear horizon, it wouldn't be smart to sit unprepared like they were for much longer.

* * *

The reason for the smug smile on his face? That was simple, he had just beaten SoiFon in another of their impromptu __friendly__ races. Ever since Yoruichi had first told her little bee of Ichigo's surpassing her in hoho, SoiFon had vehemently refused the possibility that anyone other than her Lady Yoruichi could be faster then her, upon Yoruichi's insistence that it was true SoiFon hunted him down demanding he go head to head with her in a contest of speed, long story short, she lost, big time. Ever since then she had made it a case to randomly race him places in hopes of beating him even once, she was currently 0-4.

One thing Ichigo had found out early on was that he was something of a celebrity in the Soul Society, no matter where he went _everyone_ knew who he was and he would be lying if he said it wasn't a little bothersome, not the people who were fans of him themselves, just the notion of it in the first place. He wasn't anti-social by any means, but having people constantly want to talk with him in public wasn't exactly his cup of tea, he preferred to just blend in, well as much as he could with his orange hair anyways.

As he walked through the busy halls of the first division he was forced to greet nearly every person that passed him, though luckily none tried to hold him up for too long, maybe they had been told before hand that he was here for business? Or maybe it was the stern looking woman at the end of the hall with a large book in her hand that was glaring at everyone who approached him. Ichigo definitely recognized her, he had never really talked to the woman himself however he had seen her around a few times and knew that she was Kyoraku's Lieutenant.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm glad you could make it," She called out.

Ichigo tilted his head forward in acknowledgement as he approached her, upon his reaching her destination she immediately turned and started walking with him towards the inner part of the barracks. "It's not like I had anything important to do anyways, though I wonder why Kyoraku-san wanted to see me."

"I do not know all of the details myself however I believe part of it has to do with what unfolded a month ago." she stated briskly, glancing up at him to see his reaction, she was happy to note that he looked indifferent on the matter, perhaps he wasn't mad about it anymore.

They stopped outside two large doors bearing the insignia for the first division right in the centre of it. At first Ichigo wasn't sure if this was the right place because all he could hear through the door was a muffled and horribly off tune humming, that thought was quickly pushed away as seeing the woman to his left twitching in annoyance told him that it was indeed Kyoraku on the other side of the door.

She coughed lightly into her fist, clearly hoping to regain some form of seriousness again, but with all that noise, it wasn't happening.

She reached up and banged on the door three times, immediately the humming stopped, "Captain Commander, I've returned."

" _Ah! My lovely Nanao-chan come in~_ "

Ichigo glanced down at 'Nanao-chan' once more and he couldn't help but feel sorry for Kyoraku. His Lieutenant looked torn between just walking away or going in there and beating him with that large book of hers, unfortunately for him it was most likely going to be the latter.

The shorter Lieutenant just sighed before opening the two doors and stepping in, clearly she had resigned herself already. When Ichigo stepped in he noted that it was actually a really nice office. He had never been in here when Jii-san was the Captain Commander so he didn't know if it was the same or not, but it was nice nonetheless.

To the right when you step into the room is a large wooden desk, though he couldn't actually see much of the top since it was covered in various stacks of paper. To the left in the room was a seating area with a large sofa and two single chairs to relax on all surrounding a wooden coffee table. The best part about the office in Ichigo opinion however was that it wasn't completely walled off, the whole opposite wall was gone, instead leading to a long balcony that overlooked the whole Seireitei, and with the large Seki Seki walls gone you could even see far off into the Rukon districts, it was beautiful.

While Nanao berated her Captain for his foolish behaviour when he knew there was a guest outside, Ichigo had unconsciously walked over to the railing and was currently staring out over the darkening city as night continued to fall, he was completely entranced by the orange light that weaved throughout the sky, he hadn't even noticed that the one sided argument – beating – behind him had ended and that both of their eyes were now on him.

Silently Nanao left the room leaving the two males alone. Kyoraku didn't take long in joining Ichigo at the railing, the teen only having noticed the mans arrival when a second weight was placed on the wood under his fingertips. Glancing to the elder Shinigami on his right he was momentarily taken back but the solemn look that had overtaken the mans face, it was an expression that Ichigo couldn't ever remember seeing the lax Captain make.

"Are you alright, Kyoraku-san?"

The question must have snapped him out of whatever stupor he was in judging by the light flinch he gave, he slowly turned towards Ichigo, giving him a quick sideways glance of his own and a small, sad smile to accompany it. Turning back towards the Seireitei he hummed in acknowledgement at Ichigo's question, "Don't mind me, Ichigo-kun, I'm just and old man reminiscing about the past."

Ichigo pondered that for a moment before speaking up once more, "Do you want to talk about it?" he said surprisingly, Kyoraku must have been surprised too for he looked like someone had just slapped him across the face, though there was a sort of amused and interested glint in his eye.

"Well there isn't much to say, you just reminded me a lot of myself back when I was younger is all. The first time Yama-jii ever called me up here I had the same reaction as you just did." he finished with a light chuckle.

"It's an incredible view," the teen responded.

"Indeed it is. I remember one time, - this was a couple hundred years ago now at least – but I was here having tea with Yama-jii, and I don't know where it came from but I just sort of blurted it out. I asked him how after all these hundreds of years could he still get up early every morning, go to sleep late every night, how, after everything that had happened could he still want to hold the position of Captain Commander. And I still remember what he told me clearly."

 _"_ _ _It isn't easy, Shunsui, I've thought about resigning more times then I would care to admit. I've done a lot of horrible things in my life, things that will probably earn me a one way trip through hell's gates when I finally give out. So maybe it's part of a twisted sense of duty on my part, maybe I just hope that if I keep giving until my flames finally snuff out I will be forgiven for the sins that weigh me down.__

 _ _Or maybe it's much simpler then that. Maybe it's just that when I wake up in the morning, and I stand here at this balcony looking down over the Seireitei, seeing all of the young and excited faces of the Shinigami below me, the hopes of the future, I just cant help but want to give everything I can to protect them as they grow, so that they may move forward in peace and never have to see the things that I did.__ _"_

Ichigo didn't respond, he just looked wide eyed at the man beside him, mulling over what he was just told.

* * *

The next morning came quickly and Ichigo was once more in Kyoraku's office, though this time they were both seated in the lounge area instead of standing at the balcony, they were waiting for Nanao to bring them some tea for the discussion that they were about to have, the one which they failed to have yesterday.

"My apologies, Ichigo-kun, it seems I got too caught up in old memories last night."

Ichigo shook his head lightly, "It's fine, I wasn't any better." Kyoraku gave him a pleased smile, "Though I'm curious about what you wish to speak of."

The Captain Commander nodded, "Understandable, I wont take too much of your time, there's just a couple things I'd like to discuss, but first." with Ichigo's attention on him he removed his Sakkat and leaned forward in his chair, "I apologize, Ichigo-kun. We the Soul Society have never been completely honest with you, even while asking you to fight with and for us we could never come clean with you, however I want that to change now and I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive myself and the Soul Society."

Ichigo's eyes were closed when the man sat back up, it was understandable that he would want to think for a moment, he was momentarily taken back when Ichigo did speak again and asked what he did, but he should have known better.

"What was the ' _worst case scenario_ ' that Aizen brought up?"

' _ _Well I said I would come clean with him from now on,__ ' the man mused, putting his Sakkat back on. "Simple. In the case that the Soul King is destroyed and the worlds begin collapsing, that is when our last resort will be put into motion."

The bluntness of the statement kind of caught him off guard briefly but within a couple seconds he was back to normal and nodding slowly, he understood that but now there was the question of, "Why me? Why would I be the replacement?"

"Because of your nature. As a naturally born Shinigami, Quincy, Hollow, hybrid who has found harmony between the three aspects, you are the only one who could actually do it, as much as he would disagree, Aizen can never become the Soul King, he would just destroy himself."

Now that was an interesting thing to say, "So the Soul King was the first then?"

Kyoraku's eyebrow rose at that question, ' _ _The kid's a lot sharper then people give him credit for.__ ' he mused, "Correct, you are the second. The original Soul King was the first ever hybrid born of the three races."

"So is the Soul King still alive then?" Ichigo asked, though he frowned upon noticing the grim look that took over Kyoraku's face at the question.

"We don't know." he stated simply, causing Ichigo to go bug eyed.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know?!"

"It's just as I said, the original Soul King was absorbed by Yhwach, and Yhwach was killed by you, technically everything should be falling to ruin around us, but it isn't." while it was a very serious topic, Kyoraku couldn't help but smirk internally, the kid in front of him looked like he was about to blow a gasket.

There was a brief lull in their talk so Ichigo could mull over things, "So basically, this ' _worst case scenario_ ' could still happen?"

The Captain Commander gave another grim nod, "It could be tomorrow, a year from now, a thousand, or even never, no one can say."

Ichigo merely sighed and nodded slowly, there wasn't really anything he could say to that. Just as the conversation ended Nanao opened the two large doors, tray of tea in hand, she either had really good timing or was waiting outside for the right opportunity, Ichigo was voting for the latter of the two.

Deciding to go onto a lighter topic, he asked about something he'd been wondering since the end of the war. "What happened to Nel and Grimmjow?" honestly he was kind of worried, even though they both helped in the 'thousand year blood war' it was hard to trust that the Shinigami had changed yet. He didn't know much about the Royal Guard either, at least personally. For all Ichigo knew they hated hollows as much as the Central 46 did.

"Ah! Yes, I forgot to tell you about them, my apologies, it's been very hectic recently. As you know, Yhwach transferred some of the Silbern as well as his Palace up to the Royal Realm, well it turns out he had one of the former Espada held prisoner in there and so Nel and Grimmjow went to save her, by now they should each be back in Las Noches." Kyoraku could see the relief in Ichigo's eyes at those words, it was unfortunate that they young man didn't have more faith in them but really Kyoraku couldn't say anything, the Soul Society had a long history of ordering executions just because people were different.

"And the Fullbringers?"

"Ginjo and Tsukishima each went off on their own, said they didn't want to be around Shinigami if they didn't have to be, and as long as they don't cause trouble out in the Rukon I don't mind, Riruka and Yukio are each back in the human world, I don't know anymore then that unfortunately.

"No it's fine, you told me enough," Ichigo responded, shaking his head to emphasize his point. ' _ _I should go and visit Nel soon, it's been a while since I got to talk with her. It will give me a chance to beat that bastard Grimmjow into the ground again too,__ ' he thought with a smirk, though it quickly turned into a small frown, ' _ _That damn Zangetsu is rubbing off on me too much.__ '

"Ichigo-kun," Kyoraku called out, this was the most important question, "What do you plan on doing from here on out? Now that all the fighting is done I mean." It was a fifty, fifty toss up for Kyoraku, he wasn't sure what the teen would decide.

Slowly Ichigo leaned forward, interlocking his fingers and resting his chin on his hands, this was a question that Ichigo had put a lot of thought into since the fight with Yhwach ended, and he'd even spoken to his father about it, it was a life changing decision for him. "I'd like to finish high school, for my mom, I think she'd be pretty disappointed in me if I didn't even do that much. Plus, I want to spend more time with Yuzu and Karin, ever since becoming a Shinigami I haven't been able to bond with them like I used too."

It looked like that wasn't the answer Kyoraku was hoping for, if the slightly disappointed tone in his eye indicated anything, however Ichigo wasn't done yet, "but, after my graduation I'd like to come back here, permanently." and that brought a smile to the mans face again.

"I can try and play pretend all I want, but, back when Urahara-san cut my chain of fate, my future was already sealed. I'm going to live for a long time, and I'm going to age many times slower than everyone else, there isn't a point in me remaining in the human world. Plus, after being powerless and trying to live 'normally' for seventeen months.. I don't think I even want to."

"I'm glad to hear that Ichigo-kun, and I think a lot of other people are going to be as well. Now then, since that is your decision, I have a proposition I'd like you to hear for when you return to the Soul Society.."

* * *

' _ _That definitely took a lot longer then I thought it would, but it wasn't a bad talk,__ ' he mused, stretching out his body in front of the first division barracks, he really didn't like sitting still for so long. ' _ _I wonder what I should do now, maybe some lun-__ '

His inner thoughts were immediately cut off when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his neck and two soft, but fairly large objects pushed into his back, "Ichigo~" the dark skinned goddess of flashed purred into his ear.

"Y-Yoruichi-san! What are you doing?!"

"Oh you know, a little of this, a little of that. I was just minding my own business when I came across quite the fascinating conversation."

Ichigo frowned at that, he wasn't mad that she eavesdropped, it was in her nature as the former commander and chief of the stealth force, however if she heard the start of the conversation then.. well, it might not be good. Kyoraku had explicitly told him to keep that little bit between themselves. "Y'know, they say curiosity killed the cat."

She merely let out a chuckle at his remark, "I don't think hearing about the Arrancar and your post war plans will put me in any danger, Ichigo. Although I'm flattered that you care so much." that last part was supposed to be just a teasing remark, however his response surprised her.

"Of course I care, Yoruichi-san, your one of the most important people my life. I wouldn't be even close to where I am now if not for you. Hell, I'd probably be dead by Byakuya's hand." though his words were only just above a whisper, his feelings were conveyed clearly, Yoruichi's arms tightening around his neck confirmed this.

They were both silent for a moment, completely oblivious to the many Shinigami pointing and blushing at their close proximity, Yoruichi deciding to get payback for his making her blush just now once more spoke into his ear, voice low and husky, "Y'know Ichigo, you already have the body and the heart, if you keep smooth talking me like that I might just let you put a ring on my finger." she couldn't stop the large grin which spread on her face as she felt him freeze against her.

Ichigo choked in surprise at the comment, face completely red, she really was the master of teasing. "You shouldn't joke like that Yoruichi-san, there are much better guys out there then me."

The former Captain turned house cat felt a really strong urge to face palm right now, ' _ _how can this kid still be so insecure?__ ' unable to resist she smacked him upside the head, "Ichigo, I know you're modest but this is too much. You do realize that both you and Byakuya-bo have long since been named the two most desirable men in Soul Society right?'

"What?!" he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

Yoruichi just laughed at his response, it was too be expected, "I'm surprised Rukia never told you. Byakuya-bo was named by the woman of Soul Society as 'the Handsome, prince of the Seireitei.' and you were 'the Sexy rogue that make's good girls turn bad."

Ichigo just slumped, letting out a groan, where did they come up with this stuff? ' _ _I've never even been with a woman, damn it.__ '

Tone shifting to something more serious Yoruichi addressed the moping man once more, "Ichigo, I need to talk with you about something, let's go somewhere more private." he merely nodded, and followed her.

hey had ended up in the forest underneath the Sokyoku hill, thanks to the many battles fought there multiple trees had toppled over and it made for good sitting in a peaceful environment, a perfect place to have a serious talk without worry of being interrupted or listened in on.

"I heard that you want to come back here, permanently after graduation, and I also heard the proposition Kyoraku-soutaichou made to you which I can't see you turning down."

"Yeah, why? Do you think it's the wrong choice?" this woman seated across from him was one of the people with the most sway in his life, if she thought against it then he would seriously reconsider, maybe he wouldn't change his mind completely, but he would definitely think about it.

She just wove her hand in a dismissive manner "No, no, nothing like that. I think it's the right choice and I know that most of your friends will agree too."

"So then what is it?"

The goddess of flash sighed in annoyance, did she have to spell it out, "Inoue, Ichigo. I'm talking about Inoue, what are you going to do about her?"

The orange haired man frowned at that name, "As harsh as it may be, if she doesn't bring it up with me, I doubt I'll bring it up with her."

"Why are you playing it like that?" she didn't see that as a very good way to solve the situation.

"Don't get me wrong, Yoruichi-san, Inoue is a very important person to me, however that doesn't extend past what we are, just friends." he paused briefly, voice dropping, "I don't think I could ever love her like she think she loves me.

That caused Yoruichi to narrow her eyes, this kid better have an explanation for saying something like that, "What do you mean 'think she loves you'?"

Ichigo ignored the glare being directed towards him, he knew that his words sounded bad but there wasn't a way to sugarcoat these kinds of things, so instead he just leaned backwards, gazing up at the clouds above him.

"She barely knows me, and the few things she has learnt about me she learned from the mouths of someone else. She never made an effort to come to me and ask to learn more, to learn who the man she 'loved' really was on the inside, and I think it's because she knew she wouldn't like what she found.

Inoue has.. she's always seen me though rose coloured glasses, as a prince charming, her night in shining armour, but, that isn't what I am. Sure I like saving people, however I'm not perfect, I have a lot of darkness in me that I just don't let anyone see, she refuses to accept that darkness, refuses to acknowledge that it even exists. What she is in love with is the side of me that likes saving people, and that isn't necessarily a bad thing I guess, but, I'm a lot more then just a hero complex."

"Ichigo.." Yoruichi was shocked, she never knew he had thought about this so much, that he could be so mature on the subject of love when he had no prior experience, and as unfortunate as it was for the auburn haired healer, the things he was saying were exactly right.

"I never told anyone this, but back when we went to Hueco Mundo and I was locked in battle with Grimmjow, Inoue and Nel had been watching from above on one of the pillars there, Grimmjow had fired a Gran Ray Cero, I easily dodged it however in a brief laps of judgment I didn't realize that what he was actually firing at was Inoue and Nel themselves, and not me.

Inoue's shield wouldn't have been able to stop it and thus the only way for me to get there in enough time and to block the Cero before it seriously hurt or killed both of them was to use my mask."

Yoruichi listened intently, not making a single sound or movement, she could tell that what he was about to say had weighed on his mind for a long time, his eyes held such a sadness, it made her heart wrench for him.

"I wanted to make sure that the both of them were alright before continuing the fight, but when I turned around.. I still remember it vividly, the fear that filled her as our gazes met, it hurt so much to see her look at me with those terrified eyes, like a knife through my heart, but surprisingly it made me just as angry, it made me want to scream,

 _ _How can you look at me like that?__

 _ _I hate my inner hollow more then you, more then anyone!__

 _ _Yet I'm still using it right now, still calling its power, still letting it eat at my soul, all so I can save you!__

 _ _So how can you look at me with those eyes?!__

After that, I knew that I wouldn't be able to love her, she is still important to me, very much so, but that's as far as it goes, Yoruichi-san."

The Goddess of Flash just nodded slowly, there wasn't much she could say. She was confused when he suddenly let out a chuckle beside her, turning slowly to look she could see he now had a big grin on his face as well, ' _Did he just lose his mind?_ ' she couldn't help but ponder.

"You know, it's kind of funny looking back now. I used to always think he was some evil entity that wanted to consume my soul and destroy everything I cared about, I hated him, I was afraid of him, I just wished he didn't exist. Fast forward to now and I find out that he was actually always Zangetsu and never my enemy, that all the times he took over my body it was because he wanted to protect me and make me stronger."

"Hell of a way to show it," Yoruichi grumbled, she had heard about 'Zangetsu' a few times and they weren't very nice things.

Ichigo just shrugged, there wasn't much he could say to refute that.

* * *

~ Seven weeks after the defeat of Yhwach.

A large group had gathered around the now repaired Senkaimon, All of the Captain's and Lieutenants – Yes, even Kurotsuchi – as well as a select few others had all come to bid farewell to their friends from the human world and the boy who once again saved them all from certain doom. There were many sad faces, many confused as well, they couldn't understand why Ichigo was leaving them, they understood he had friends and family back in the living world, yet those friends and family would be welcome here anytime they wanted to visit him.

They had seen it, all of them, they happiness which consumed their saviour when he was here, as a Shinigami, where he belonged, he had told some of his closest friends how horrible it was being powerless, trying to live 'normal' where he just didn't belong, so they couldn't understand why he was leaving them once more.

Ichigo however had a smile on his face as he prepared to walk through the gate and so they would leave it be, they wouldn't question his choice, as long as he was happy, then so were they. The most amusing part of it all, was that Ichigo's smile was for a completely different reason then they had assumed. The young man had just finished a meeting with Kyoraku, Yoruichi, Urahara and Isshin, talking about the plans for the future and how they should keep Ichigo's to themselves, because who doesn't like surprises?

Even though his time in the human world would finish shortly, and he would once again be back here where he belonged, it was nice to finally be able to head home, to the human world once more. Sure they could have left sooner if they really wanted too but there wasn't a rush, well for Ichigo and Isshin they would have liked to see Yuzu and Karin sooner however things just didn't play out that way, apparently both of them had been staying at the Urahara Shop this whole time with Tessai, Ichigo new that man was responsible so he wasn't worried. Also with Ururu, Jinta and the mod souls they would have plenty to do there.

Ichigo paused, a contemplative look on his face, ' _ _That reminds me.. where is Kon?__ ' he hadn't see the mod soul since they were back at Nimaya's palace up in the Royal Realm. Shrugging he turned back to the group around him, ' _ _ah, whatever, he'll turn up eventually.__ ' he always did.

At the sound of someone clearing their throat all attention shifted to the Captain Commander who was getting ready to speak once all quieted down. "Ok!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands together, "I won't take up too much of your time here, so it'd be greatly appreciated if you could listen to this old man for a moment."

"As you are all aware, it is time to bid farewell to our friends from the human world, as much as we would like them to stay they have lives of their own which they must return too, but, that doesn't mean this farewell has to be the last we ever give.

It's been a long time since that ragtag group of teenagers, an untrained Shinigami, a Quincy, two gifted humans and a cat, broke into the Seireitei, bringing our city into chaos, all to save one friend who you had only known for a few months.

It was a rocky start to our relationship, but ever since then, through two wars, and countless other emergencies, you have always come to our aid, offering your assistance, be it fighting alongside us or healing our wounded, and I can say with confidence, that without your group, we wouldn't be here today.

So it is with those words said that I, Shunsui Souzousa Jirou Kyoraku, Captain Commander of the Gotei 13, on behalf of myself and the Seireitei, extend my eternal thanks to you all." with those words spoken he removed his Sakkat and bent forward, slowly one after another each Shinigami present mimicked his actions, the strongest fighters of the Gotei 13 all bowing their heads in gratitude to the humans which saved them all.

After a moment of silence, the bowing Shinigami rose once more, locking gazes with the mind blown Karakura group. Silently Kyoraku signalled to Akon, the third seat of the twelfth division who on command handed Inoue, Chad and Ishida each a small card, no larger then the size of a bookmark.

"As a show of our gratitude, we ask that you accept these Soul Tickets, devices that will allow you to at any time open a Senkaimon and come to the Soul Society where you and your other human friends will always be welcome."

Inoue beamed brightly at this, "ah! Thank you so much Kyoraku-san!" she had already located Rangiku in the crowd and through a brief moment of eye contact plans for shopping began formulating.

Chad merely gave a small bow of his own, everyone knew him to be a man of few words.

Ishida looked torn between actually being grateful for the ticket and throwing a fit, talking about how Quincy and Shinigami cannot be together, in the end he just settled for an awkward tilt of his head, acknowledging them in his own way.

It was then that Inoue noticed something odd, "How come Kurosaki-kun didn't get one?"

"As a Shinigami, Ichigo-kun already has the ability to open a Senkaimon gate. He was only unable to before because he never possessed a true Zanpakuto which acts as the key for the world penetrating gate, now that his Zangetsu has been reforged and infused with an Asauchi he is able to open the gate with his Zanpakuto."

A look of understanding flashed across the healers face at Kyoraku's words, everyone from the Karakura gang had heard about Ichigo's adventure in the Soul Palace, as well as having his blade reforged after it was broken during his Bankai state in the Quincy invasion.

A slight shift in the air, followed by humming reishi particles told them that the Senkaimon had just come back to life behind them and it was time to leave. So with farewells given the Karakura group was off to the human world once more.

* * *

~ Roughly one year later, Urahara Shop.

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

Laughter, light hearts and smiles were what filled the packed Urahara Shop right now as the celebrations began. The ceremonies were over, diploma's had been given out, and Ichigo and his friends were all officially Karakura High graduates. Each of the adults, Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Isshin – hell they had even managed to convince Ryuken to show up – were all sat together in the back, saucers of sake in hand as the young adults mingled and congratulated each other.

Ichigo, Chad, Inoue, Ishida, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Ryo, Chizuru, Michiru, Mahana, basically everyone who knew about the supernatural world and the Karakura gang's adventures in it were all there, celebrating together. Yuzu, Karin, Ururu and Jinta were also present, only Ichigo and the adult's knew the real reason why everyone, even his sisters had gathered here tonight.

"I'm surprised that you were able to catch up to me, Kurosaki."

"Hah?! I only ranked so low before because I was too busy kicking ass, now that I've had a few months off to concentrate on studying I got second place, you barely beat me out of first."

"Barely or not, I still beat you." Ishida responded with a smug grin, Ichigo just Tsk'ed and turned away, though after a couple seconds of silence they both broke out into chuckles.

"I still can't believe that you two are actually best buds with how you act in school," the teasing voice of Tatsuki spoke up behind them, bringing a light scowl to Ichigo's face.

"We aren't 'best buds' and besides, it called keeping up appearances."

"Yes, yes, can't ruin that bad boy delinquent image of yours,"

"Che."

"Ah, come on, Tatsuki-chan, Kurosaki-kun, no arguing!" Inoue called out, waving her arms as she tried to placate them.

Tatsuki just sighed before addressing her best friend, "I don't know how you let a dunce like him pass you in the rankings, Inoue." everyone knew that Tatsuki was just messing around at this point, trying to rile Ichigo up. Though she glared heavily when she heard said man mumble ' _ _Yeah, well this dunce did better then you, so what does that make you?__ _'_ _b_ ehind her.

Inoue having heard this as well just grabbed the Karate girls arms and steered her away, "Come on Tatsuki-chan, you know Kurosaki-kun is very smart." she admonished.

"Yes, Orihime, I know, you constantly tell me about how amazing your beloved Kurosaki-kun is," she teased, causing her friend to flush and turn away slightly. Tatsuki followed her statement up with another question, "Tonight is the night right? You're finally going to confess to him and not chicken out like last time?"

Inoue just nodded shyly and mumbled a small ' _ _Yes.__ '

Unknown to them, the adults had heard that little tidbit of information and brought a small frown to some of their faces.

Yoruichi let out a heavy sigh and shook her head, "I was afraid of that, though tonight would be her last chance to do so."

"Hm, so you're son is announcing it tonight, Isshin?" Ryuken queried, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Yeah, the only people who know asides from us and Kyoraku-soutaichou are Yuzu and Karin." there was a collective nod of understanding at that statement, everyone knew that the two hardest people to convince to let Ichigo go to the Soul Society would be his two sisters, and it was no exaggeration when they say it took a few months to convince the two of them. Once they understood that they'd be able to visit him at work anytime it was easier to accept.

Glancing up at the time Urahara realized that it had already gotten pretty late and if Ichigo was to make his announcement it should be soon, so he called over to the young man who nodded in understanding and they each went to the back of the shop. No one paid too much mind to it however Chad, Ishida and Inoue both found it odd that they both left like that, and that curiosity turned to worry when they felt the initial pulse of reiatsu that signalled Ichigo leaving his human body, was there something going on?

As if reading their minds Yoruichi walked up to them telling them not to worry. When Urahara came back out a couple moments later, this time holding a box they really began to get curious, Isshin and Yoruichi were both smirking and so that put them at ease but they were still curious.

Clapping his hands once, Urahara drew all attention to him. "Excuse me, may I have your attention. I'd like everyone with the exceptions of Inoue-san, Ishida-san, Sado-san and Asano-san to please come up hear and grab one of the bracelets from me, you will need them in a moment." this earned him many suspicious and wary glances however upon glancing towards their supernatural friends and seeing them nod encouragingly they all did as asked and placed the simple, silver bracelets on their wrists.

"Now then, I'm sure you are all wondering what those are for, and it's simple. These bracelets will temporarily allow regular humans to become spiritually aware enough to see spirits," that earned shocked looks from each of them present, some even glanced at Keigo curiously, the shopkeeper hadn't given him a bracelet so did that mean he could see ghosts?

The sound of shuffling immediately brought all eyes to the door on Urahara's right, and upon Ichigo's emergence, those who had a bracelet on could feels their jaws drop. Ichigo now wore a black kimono, with white socks and tan sandals and had a black Katana sheathed at his hip, though it wasn't his physical appearance that really got them, it was the fact that he literally fazed into existence right before their eyes. They all immediately understood, this must be the ' _Soul Form_ ' that they had been told about. They could _feel_ it too, even though to their eyes he looked normal, he didn't feel normal, he felt ethereal, like his presence was filling the whole room, unknown to them it actually was in the form of his reiatsu.

"Hey everyone," he called out with a small wave. "As you've probably guessed, this is my soul you're looking at. I understand your confusion for why I have entered this form, however myself and the others – others being the adults – felt that it would be best for what I'm about to say."

Ishida was already starting to form his own conclusions, Tatsuki wasn't sure what was about to happen but she had a bad feeling it would be leaving Orihime heartbroken, every one else was just looking on curiously.

"So, some of you already know, but I have an announcement to make," Ichigo couldn't help the large smile that was splitting his face, he was just so excited, everyone could tell too, most of them had never seen him smile so widely before, though it wasn't a bad thing, each of the woman present had a light dusting of pink on their cheeks to affirm it.

"I'm going back to the Soul Society, permanently. I was offered a position by Kyoraku-san, the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13, and I accepted it, now that I've graduated high school it's time for me too take up the position." he clarified for the people who didn't know the name. Upon finishing clapping broke out in the room from the adults and his friends, they were each smiling largely to match his, if this was what he wanted – and they could tell he did – then they would support him, hell even Ryuken had a small smile.

Once more the celebration picked up, this time for Ichigo more so then their graduation, Keigo asked to see Ichigo do something cool and thus he demonstrated the ability to walk on the spirit particles in the air. It was such a big hit that some of them even asked if he wouldn't mind taking them up into the sky, Ichigo didn't minds doing it, it's not like it'd tire him out or anything. Seeing Karakura from way up in the air above the city really made some of them envy Ichigo and his abilities, for him to have such unlimited freedom, it was incredible.

Quite a while passed with Ichigo giving rides to his friend and the night was getting pretty late, soon it would be best for everyone to start heading home, and there was one person who still had something they needed to do, something that could change Ichigo's decision, but this would be their last chance.

Feeling a slight tug on the sleeve of his Shihakusho Ichigo craned his head to see a slightly fidgety Inoue who was unable to meet his gaze, "Inoue? What's up?" hoping that this wasn't what he thought it was he tried to deflect, "Do you want a lift up as well?"

Inoue flushed at the prospect of being carried by Ichigo, but no, she had to stay focused, "N-no, Kurosaki-kun, thank you though.. but, I was wondering if we could talk? Um, privately.." she trailed off, voice fading.

' _ _I really didn't want to do this..__ ' he thought grimly, though he didn't show it outwardly, instead he put on a curious look as he spoke again,"Sure, I don't mind, lead the way." and lead she did, a couple seconds later they had made their way into the back of Urahara's store, the room they were in was kind of dark but light enough that they could see each other. The faint sounds of their friends talking and laughing was echoing through the halls.

For a couple moments nothing was said, Inoue just stared at the ground while her hands played with the hem of her sweater, Ichigo just stood there patiently, he knew that this wasn't easy for her and he had no need or want to rush her. Slowly she took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, she repeated this a couple of times before finally raising her head and locking gazes with him. Her eyes were glossy and her cheeks pink, she looked unsure but also more sure then she'd ever been.

"Kurosaki-kun!," her face flushed, that came out louder then she probably wanted. Ichigo kept a neutral face but let his eyes soften to help calm her nerves, he already knew what his answer will be, and he hated himself for it, but it just couldn't be.

Much quieter this time she tried again, "Kurosaki-kun, I-, for a long time now I've looked up to you, you've always been so strong, so sure that everything would be alright, you always gave your everything for the sake of others, that's one of the things I love about you most-

You're so kind, so selfless, you try so hard to be your best at everything, you never just brush someone away, even if they had been or still were your enemies, you would still give your everything to help them.. you never gave up at all, when saving Rukia, when saving me..

I have always felt so warm next to you, so safe and secure, so happy, I hate seeing you cry, it always feels like my heart shatters whenever I do.. I- I want to stay by your side! Kurosaki-kun, forever, I want to make you happy, I love you, Kurosaki-kun.. I always have.."

Slowly, Ichigo's eyelids slid shut, he could feel the faintest of stinging in his eyes, he knew that he shouldn't, that it wasn't his fault that he didn't feel the same, but still, still he hated himself so much right now. This girl in front of him, perhaps if things were different.. if he were just a regular human, then maybe, maybe it would work, but he isn't, never will be, and thus it can't.

"Inoue.. thank you." he wasn't sure exactly what to say, how could you really know in this situation? It's impossible to do this without breaking a heart, you can only hope that your words cause as little pain as possible. He couldn't meet her gaze, her eyes we so pleading, so hopeful, he couldn't look her in the eyes as he said this.

"Inoue, you're an important person to me, incredibly so, but," ah there it is, as soon as the word but left his lips she flinched, eyes beginning to water, lips starting to tremble, she already knew what was about to happen, seeing her like this, and knowing he was the cause made his heart wrench, "Inoue, I'm sorry, but I don't love you."

That was it, slowly she fell to her knees, body shaking, tears starting to fall. Ichigo couldn't take this, he couldn't comfort her in this situation, so with his fists clenched, nails nearly drawing blood from his palms he turned and began to walk away. Just as he was about to leave the door she called out to him.

"Why, K-Kurosaki-kun.. why don't you l-love me?"

Slowly he stopped, he stayed silent for a brief second before answering, "because you couldn't accept my darkness.." his words were weak, Inoue immediately understood what he meant, she couldn't refute it either, she could see the hurt in his eyes when their gazes locked back in Hueco Mundo. She couldn't look past the beast within and realize that it was still Ichigo, still the protector he had always been.

' _but.. but, now, I can, I'm no longer afraid!_ ' even though she said that, the words weren't convincing, even in the Royal Palace when Ichigo used his new hollowfication she needed him to confirm the he was still himself, she still couldn't trust him to keep his sanity, ' _ _I can't just give up like this!,__ '

"Please Kurosaki-kun, I can learn to accept it if you just let me try! I-I just need time,"

He could hear the hope in her voice as she said those words, but Ichigo already knew she wouldn't be able to accept it. Slowly as he turned around to meet her gaze once more he got the answer he knew he would all along, as her brown eyes met his golden and black she froze, he could see the fear consuming her before she even realized what was happening.

Blinking once, his eyes were back to normal and he turned again, walking for the door, though just before he passed through he called out to her in a low voice, "I don't think you can."

The night had ended shortly after that, Ichigo had passed Tatsuki in the halls who was looking for Inoue, immediately she understood what had happened and went to console the broken girl, she wasn't mad at Ichigo, how could she be? But still, this situation just sucked. After bidding farewell to everyone and thanking them for coming, Ichigo still in soul form found his way onto the Urahara Shop roof where he just unwound in the chilly nights air.

He could feel Zangetsu grumbling deep within his soul about the light rain which had started, Old man Zangetsu on the other hand was much more compassionate and thus understood why his wielders heart was in dismay and so he let the rain fall on him without making a complaint. It had been so long since the last rainfall in the world of sideways skyscrapers anyways, this truly didn't bother him.

He could feel Yoruichi's reiatsu coming closer and before he could blink she was on the roof beside him, like right beside him, they were basically touching she was so close, it wasn't that Ichigo hated it, he just wasn't really used to this kind of contact. They sat in silence for a while, neither saying a word, it was nice to be in someone's company like this, to not be alone, but still not be expected to spill your heart out.

He knew that with Yoruichi if he wanted to talk, she would always be there to listen, but if he didn't then she would just sit with him, but right now, he felt it would be best to get this off his chest.

"I didn't think it would be so hard.."

"Of course not, this is your first time ever dealing with a situation like this. It's because she means so much to you as a friend that hurting her like that was so difficult."

Ichigo nodded solemnly,

"but, I know you Ichigo, and behind that tough shell and rough exterior, your a total sweetheart with a heart too big for your own good. So as long as you can say confidently that you handled the situation the best that you could have, that you tried you best to make it hurt as little as possible, then you have nothing to hate yourself over."

' _ _It's like she can read my mind,__ ' he mused incredulously, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, she had hit what he was thinking and feeling right on the head, not one wrong word, and like always she made him feel completely better. "Thank you, Yoruichi-san"

* * *

~ Soul Society, Captain's Meeting Hall.

There was a lot of talking, a lot of curious gazes shifting around the room, everyone could already tell that this wasn't your typical Captain's meeting. The current Captains and Lieutenants each had their respective spots filled, though there were many gaps. Fourth was without a Captain, So was the seventh, the Eighth had no Captain or Lieutenant due to them both being promoted to the First Division. The Eleventh and Twelfth division were both missing their Lieutenants and finally the Thirteenth was missing their Captain as well. Along with the Captain's and Lieutenants, there were a couple third seats present and the last four Visored, Lisa Yadomaru, Love Aikawa, Hiyori Sarugaki and Hachigen Ushoda, as well.

It was obvious, today was the day that the Gotei 13 regained it's strength. Finally, after a few long moments of waiting the doors pushed open revealing a cheerful looking Kyoraku, an ever serious looking Nanao and even the third seat of the First Division, Genshiro Okikiba, who had a large package in his hands.

As their Captain Commander took his seat at the end of the line everyone else took that as their cue to quiet down and pay attention. "All right everyone, I now call this meeting to order," he started, clapping his hands together, "Sorry for the delay but my meeting with the Central 46 was dragged on longer then I would have liked, but! Now everything is good, and we can proceed."

Nanao, seeing that her Captain's introduction was over stepped forward and began addressing the group, "As you all know, for someone to become a Captain there are three methods.

The First, a Captain's proficiency test, where the potential Captain must preform Bankai in front of at least three Captain's as well as the Captain Commander.

The Second, Personal Recommendation, a Captain candidate must have a personal recommendation from six Captain's, and the approval of at least three others.

The Third and least common way, Trial by combat. The Captain candidate must fight and kill the current Captain for that division in front of at least two hundred members." she stopped there, and now it was Kyoraku's turn again.

"As you just heard, those are the three way's to become a Captain, however as you look around the room, and notice all these vacant positions, it's easy to tell that this isn't a normal situation where something like that would be advised, and so I improvised. During these last months I have spoken to all of the current Captains multiple times, had far too many meetings with the Central 46 then I would like, I've also talked with some outside sources and lower ranked members in the Gotei 13, and now finally with approval from the Central 46 we are finally ready to refill the ranks of the Gotei 13."

An excited air filled the room, these were exciting times, seeing who would be promoted, maybe someone unexpected?

"Kyoraku-soutaichou will be announcing the changes in order of the divisions, if you're name is called then you are to come up to myself and third seat Okikiba where you will be given your appropriate Lieutenants badge or Captain's Haori. After that you will take your new place in line and stand among your fellow Shinigami." Diligent as always Nanao directed everyone present.

"Alright, before we get onto the Division's themselves, if you would all take note of the large gentlemen in the back," it was hard to miss him, the man was a giant, "For those of your who don't know, this man is Hachigen Ushoda, former Lieutenant of the Kido Corps. He has decided to return to the Kido Division however he has now been promoted to the rank of Commander of the Kido Corps." Hachi merely stayed where he was and gave a small nod towards the Captain Commander, the Kido Corps was different in that it didn't have Captain's Haori's or Lieutenant's badges to signify rank like the other divisions.

"Alright then, time to move on."

"Second Division, no changes to be announced,"

"Third Division, no changes to be announced."

"Fourth Division, Isane Kotetsu is hereby promoted to the rank of Captain of the Fourth Division." Multiple claps filled the room as the tall but extremely shy woman stared wide eyed at the Captain Commander. Slowly she moved up to the designated spot where she was handed a pristine, long sleeved Captain's Haori, donning it slowly and moving back to her spot the room clapped once more and congratulated her again.

"Next, the Third seat of the Thirteenth Division, Kiyone Kotetsu is hereby transferred to the Fourth Division and promoted to the rank of Lieutenant." once more, claps filled the room, and she was presented with her Lieutenants badge, both of the sisters looked extremely happy to be together,

"Fifth Division, I'd like everyone to give a warm welcome back to Hiyori Sarugaki, former Lieutenant of the Twelfth Division, she will now be assigned to the position of Fifth Division Lieutenant alongside of Momo Hinamori." Once again there was clapping, though Hiyori was much more tamed then the Kotetsu sisters, choosing to just take her badge and stand in line, she wasn't too thrilled to be back yet but as long as she was with her fellow Visored she could deal with it, plus, there was no denying that the Gotei 13 had changed, and would continue to do so.

"Sixth Division, no changes to be announced."

"Seventh Division, I'd like everyone to give a warm welcome back to Love Aikawa, former Seventh Division Captain who has graciously decided to retake his position." he much like Hiyori wasn't all to thrilled to be back just yet, but he knew he would be fine with time,

"Eighth Division, ah! Let us give an especially warm welcome to the lovely Lisa Yadomaru~ a stern woman much like my Nanao-chan here but exceptional none the less." the room was silent, everyone just facing towards their Captain Commander with varying looks of disbelief, this was a complete 180 compared to how Yamamoto-Soutaichou acted. "I am happy to announce she will be retaking her former position as Eighth Division Lieutenant." As soon as Lisa got within arms length the flirtatious Commander tried to make a pass at her, but, the current first division Lieutenant wasn't having any of it, the room broke out into small chuckles as Nanao's book planted itself firmly in his face.

Some of the more serious and rule abiding people in the room didn't think this was how they should be acting during a meeting, but it wasn't like this meeting was to discuss a problem, and even though it had been just over a year now since Yhwach's defeat, it was still nice for everyone to laugh like this. A few seconds later, Lisa was in her position and things were ready to continue.

"Ninth Division, no changes to be announced." Everyone paused at that, did he just forget about the Eighth's Captain position? No one decided to voice their thoughts just yet, they would trust that he knew what he was doing, Nanao looked fine as well so obviously he meant to pass over it, for what reason no one knew.

"Tenth Division, no changes to be announced."

"Eleventh Division, Ikkaku Madarame is hereby appointed the position of Lieutenant." no surprise there.

"Twelfth Division, Akon is hereby appointed the position of Lieutenant." once again, no surprise there.

"Thirteenth Division," now this was where things got interesting. Up until Kyoraku started meeting with each of the Captain's there were only a handful of people that knew of Rukia's Bankai. Unfortunately because she'd only had it for a short amount of time, only one tenth the normal period of time it took for a Shinigami to master their Bankai, there were a lot of people wary of her being promoted so soon.

However, Byakuya was very adamant in saying that his sister's Bankai was a magnificent one, one that even in it's immature state could still be beneficial to the Gotei 13, it had been a long time since anyone had seen him so animated about something and thus most decided to trust his words and Rukia was given approval for the Captain's position, however that didn't guarantee anything.

It could be argued that Renji deserved a Captain's position just as much as she did, and since Kyoraku didn't announce it already, he clearly wasn't getting the position of Captain in the Eighth Division, so it was a fifty fifty chance for either of them, no one knew for sure.

"I had a hard time with this decision in the beginning, I felt that by refilling his position I was just casting his memory away," this was surprising, but everyone listened intently, it was no secret the Kyoraku and Ukitake were the best of friends and had been for hundreds of years "but, I know that isn't the case now, I know that Jushiro will forever be remembered for the many things he did to better the future of the Gotei 13, and I know that he would want this more then anything.. So on behalf of Jushiro Ukitake, and his memory, I am proud to announce that Rukia Kuchiki will hereby promoted to the position of Captain, in the Thirteenth Division." Upon those words the short Captain's jaw unhinged itself, she looked like her brain had ceased all operation, The loud clapping was what brought her back to her senses, and though she was thankful to everyone for being so supportive, there was only one face she was looking for, her brothers.

She felt a stinging in her eyes as she gazed upon him, he had a wide smile and his eyes shone with approval, seeing that, she understood that she truly deserved this position, and so with great pride she strode up to Nanao and accepted the Haori, finally marking her as an equal with her brother. Finally the room settled once more, there were still two positions to fill.

"Continuing, Momo Hinamori is hereby transferred to the Thirteenth Division, she will keep her rank of Lieutenant." There was another round of clapping and once more the room went silent, everyone gazing at their Commander expectantly, there was only one more position to fill however no one knew who it would be to fill the position of Captain in the Eighth. Some eyes wondered to the Lieutenant of the Sixth, Renji Abarai, who has had Bankai for quite some time, but if he would be getting it, then wouldn't it have been announced back when Kyoraku was on his old division?

Looks of wonder and confusion took over the current members of the Gotei 13 as their Commander stood, "And with that, the ranks of the Gotei 13 are once again-."

Byakuya was the one to step forward, "Pardon my interruption, Kyoraku-soutaichou, but what of the Eighth Division's Captaincy?"

Immediately, one of the stupidest grins they'd every seen spread onto their Captain's face, "Oh? How silly of me, I completely missed that one," everyone could tell something was up, looking towards Nanao in hopes for some insight they were once again left in the dark, in actuality they were even more confused then before as she to was sporting a rare smirk of her own.

Suddenly, through the silence of the meeting hall, a set of light footsteps could be heard heading in their direction, from the time in between steps they could tell that this person was likely male, and tall, given that their stride was so long. The presence that they could feel was immense, maybe even more so then Kenpachi's indicating that he was monster in terms of power, however the most confusing thing was that they couldn't detect a reiatsu signature, well that wasn't exactly true, it was just suppressed so low and muffled to such a degree that they couldn't recognize it.

Kyoraku's voice spoke out again though everyone's attention remained on the two doors, "I am honored to announce my successor for the position of Captain of the Eighth Division-" A fluttering of white, and a flash of orange drew everyone's attention, multiple jaws dropped, many smiles lit up on the faces of those present as the mans name was finally spoken, "-Ichigo Kurosaki."

Most of the Captain's and Lieutenants had to do a double take, they couldn't believe what they were seeing, but there was no denying it, that familiar orange hair, the confident brown eyes that shone with a determination unmatched by anyone else, that cool, cocky smirk that they were all familiar with, it really was Ichigo. He had a simple black Shihakusho, with a sleeveless white Haori baring the symbol for the Eighth Division, along with the white sash that held his clothes up his Zangetsu was sheathed on his left hip, secured further by a dark, crimson red obi that was tied around his waist, much like the teal one which Kyoraku wore.

Silently, with all eyes on him he strode over to his position in line, between Byakuya and Toshiro, both of whom looked like they couldn't believe what they were seeing. "Oi, Kyoraku-san, what's with all this attention? I'm just a Shinigami like everyone else right."

"You damn baldy! Their ain't no way you outrank me!" that seemed to remove everyone from their stupor.

Ichigo merely smiled further at her comment, always ' _ _baldy__ ' with her, "Yo, Snaggletooth, it's been a while."

"Sna- What?! You damn baldy! I'll kick your ass!" before she could make do with her threat Shinji reached down, grasping her by the neck of her Shihakusho and lifted, making her flair around in the air for a short few seconds before accepting defeat and going limp. However just to make sure her new 'Captain' knew his place she craned her head around and gave him one of the evilest smirks she could muster, " _ _You damn baldy, I'm going to make your life a living hell.__ "

Shinji paled and released her, instead of going back to her place in line she caught sight of someone very familiar, "eh, well whad'ya know? It's the Chibi Pervert back from Karakura, you may be my ally now, but that doesn't mean your hands get free reign to do as they want, ya hear me baldy?"

Toshiro looked horrified as all eyes went to him, from the corner of his eye he noticed his childhood friend giving him a look of disappointment, "Hina-"

Any words of defence he had were cut off when Ichigo's hand landed on his shoulder, "Eh, Toshiro, I didn't know you felt that way about Hiyori," he looked away slightly, his other hand raising up to scratch his head lightly, "I can't say I understand your taste's, but if that's what you want then I'll support you." Ichigo's comment was only made worse by the fact that some of the people were nodding their head as if in agreement with him.

The wielder of Hyorinmaru just slumped forward, he knew that nothing he could say would be able to fix this, and the more he tried the worse it would get.

Unable to contain himself anymore Kyoraku let out a huff of laughter, this was how it should have been, he respected Yama-jii more then anyone, and missed him a hell of a lot, but he never agreed with his teacher's idea that everything should be serious all the time. True chemistry and camaraderie is born from laughter and fond memories like this. Deciding that the short Captain had been teased enough he stepped in for his rescue, "Mah, mah, I think that's enough for now Ichigo-kun."

As if a switch had been flicked in everyone's head they all remembered what, or specifically _who_ was here right now that shouldn't have been. "I-Ichigo? What is the meaning of this?" the newly appointed Captain of the Thirteenth asked.

Ichigo's smile faded and his face set itself back into one of casualness, "What do you mean, Rukia? As you can see I am the new Captain of the Eighth," he emphasized his point by grasping his Haori in one hand and pulling it outwards. He smirked slightly as he noticed her eyebrow twitch, riling her up was too easy.

"You fool! I can see that! I'm asking why?!" her face fell slightly, and her tone grew sombre, "What about your life in the world of the living? Your family and friends? Why did you just leave that all?"

"Listen Rukia, It's like I told Kyoraku-san, back in the Urahara Shop when my chain of fate was cut, my future was already decided, I never had a choice in the matter once I crossed that threshold." Ichigo's face fell into a slight frown as he noticed Rukia slump further, ' _ _That idiot still blames herself,__ _'_ he thought he had made himself clear to her. "I don't regret __anything__ , Rukia, if I could go back in time I would do all of this again. I love being a Shinigami, I love fighting, protecting people. Living as a human? That was never for me, even before I learnt of the supernatural I always felt disconnected, like I didn't belong. Meeting you and becoming a Shinigami was the best thing that ever happened to me."

There was a small lull as the war hero seemed to be thinking of how to continue, there were many wide eyes as they listened to him talk, "Yeah I'm leaving my friends and family behind, but is it really such a big deal? They can come and visit me anytime I want, it's no different then if I were to leave Karakura to go to university.. and you know what? Everyone in this room, with me right here and now," he spread his arms outwards, locking gazes will all those around him, "to me, all of _you_ guys are my friends and family as well, and I want to be hear with you all."

At those words the slightly tense atmosphere dissipated instantly, there were many warm smiles directed directed towards Ichigo, not everyone in the room knew how Ichigo really thought of them, and to hear that he considered _all_ of them and not just a few to be his friends and family, it meant a lot.

"That was well said, Ichigo Kurosaki, I look forward to working with you."

"Yeah, me too, Byakuya."

* * *

End of chapter two, I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review with your thoughts and feel free to message me if you like, I always respond to messages. - Vertius


	3. 10 Years Later

Author's note: I didn't really add anything new to this story, just fixed mistakes and also I did something I should have done at the very beginning, broke up the text into chapters! 27K words is just way to much to have as one long one-shot so I have broken it up into slightly smaller chapters for easier reading and a more enjoyable experience overall.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor any of it's characters.

* * *

~ 10 Years after Yhwach's defeat.

Three soft raps on his door were what drew him from the paperwork on his desk, "Shiba-taichou."

"Come in, Lisa." quickly the door to his office slid open, revealing his Lieutenant, "What's going on?"

Lisa 'Tsk'ed' at his question, "Shiba-taichou, did you forget what day it was?" the look of enlightenment which came after a few short seconds told her that yes, he _did_ forget. Her braid swayed softly behind her as she shook her head, "Kuchiki-taichou is outside right now, he want's to know if you'd like to walk with him to the Sokyoku hill?"

"Byakuya?" that made him smile, it took a while but eventually he cracked the mans though outer shell and gotten him to admit that the two of them were friends, their relationship had only improved since then, "Yeah, tell him I'll be there in a moment." She nodded and left.

Signing the last document on his desk he sighed happily and stretched his body, not wanting to leave them waiting too long he stood and turned to the small table where Zangetsu rested behind his desk, grasping the black hilt softly he felt a warm pulse from the blade which calmed him like nothing else could. As he strode through the door, Zangetsu was slid securely into the red obi around his waist.

Walking through the halls of his division he greeted many of his division members – most of which were female – he knew Kyoraku was a womanizer but on his first day in office he was shocked to find that over 95% of his division members were of the opposite gender. That took some time getting used too. His nearly all female division didn't help in dissuading people from using his unofficial title of ' _ _the sexy rogue that turns good girls bad.__ ' he could feel his cheeks heating up as the gate came into view, just before exiting he greeted the two Eighth Division guards and upon turning right he came face to face with a group of three.

"Yo, Byakuya, Renji," he greeted, he didn't greet Lisa again because he'd obviously just seen her.

"Yo Ich-" Renji started, though a sharp look from his Captain made him correct himself, "Shiba-taichou." Ichigo just rolled his eyes, Byakuya was always a slicker for rules and regulations, he didn't care what Renji called the Eighth Division Captain when they were both off duty, but during regular hours it was ' _Shiba-taichou_ '

Speaking of the man, Byakuya regally inclined his head before offering a greeting of his own, "Good afternoon, Shiba-tai-" this time it was Ichigo who interrupted the noble.

"Ah, ah, ah! We've already gone over this Byakuya, you and I are friends and in terms of rank and status were equals, there's no need to be so formal anymore." Even though he put up a front, Ichigo knew that Byakuya appreciated what he was doing. The man his it well but he had been lonely for a long time, yes, having Rukia with him helped him a lot, Renji too, but he had wanted a true friend again for a long time, and now Ichigo was that true friend that he's always wanted.

"My apologies, you are correct, Ichigo."

Both of them smirked – Byakuya did well to hide his but it was still there – as they started walking towards their destination, Renji and Lisa were trailing a few steps behind them, talking with each other. They had become good friends over the years due to Ichigo and Byakuya visiting each others divisions frequently.

"So how are things with your division, Ichigo?"

"Eh, same old same old." he replied, giving a lazy wave of his hand, "Paperwork is as boring as ever but I've gotten the hang of it, and with Lisa's help it doesn't take very long to finish. I recently demoted my third seat as well."

"Oh? What was your reasoning?"

"Mm, well when I first got here he was pretty fit for the job, I don't disagree with why Kyoraku-san originally promoted him but now he just doesn't make the cut. Many of my lower seats have already surpassed him in power and achieved Shikai, plus he just doesn't have a leadership mentality, hes to arrogant, believes himself to be above everyone else. I don't want people like that holding high positions in my division."

Byakuya nodded, "I believe you made the right choice then." he knew Ichigo's now former third seat and could understand his fellow Captain's reasoning.

"How's the sixth doing?"

"I have no complaints." he said simply, getting a nod from Ichigo, "Have you received word yet from the Central 46?"

A look of contemplation crossed the young Captain's face though it quickly switched to annoyance, "No, I haven't heard anything, what do they want now?"

Byakuya smirked at that reaction, so predictable, "They have called for another meeting between the four great noble houses, though I do not know what for."

"Che," in truth Byakuya _did_ know, and so did Ichigo, they were trying to get a one up on Ichigo and regain some of their former control in the Seireitei however their plan had backfired horribly. Three years ago, Ichigo was called to the Chambers of the 46 where he was told that due to the machinations of Aizen, the Shiba's fell ungracefully from their former position, they wanted to reinstate them as one of the four great noble families however Ichigo was by rights and by law the next hair, so it was up to him.

At first he wanted to deny it, but then he remembered all the conversations he'd had with his father, Kukaku and Ganju about the Shiba clan and their former glory. They may have played it off well but Ichigo could tell how much pride they still held for their name of Shiba, and Ichigo could understand why, it was in his opinion the best out of the four just because it's lax rules. They didn't have a clan elder system to mess things up and they didn't force arranged marriage either, they believed in the concept of marrying for love and so did Ichigo.

So, for his father, and for Kukaku and Ganju he agreed, the Shiba's were reinstated as one of the four great noble families and had their land in the Seireitei returned, and Ichigo had his name legally changed to Ichigo 'Kurosaki' Shiba. He would never abandon the name Kurosaki, that was his mothers last name and he felt like he would be abandoning her and her memory if he did such a thing.

It was difficult at first, _really_ difficult, there was so much paperwork, so many meetings with the Central 46, as well as many of the various noble families of the Seireitei who wished to get in the Shiba's good grace early on. A great noble family headed by a two time war hero? They were like rabid dogs trying to suck up to him as soon as the news was made public, and he couldn't just deny meeting requests from other families or else that would cause problems later down the line.

Thankfully he had such good friends who supported him because if he didn't he doubted that he'd be able to follow through with the revival of the Shiba Clan after all. When his father, Urahara and Yoruichi first found out they all made a trip to the Soul Society, his father had to follow some procedures to officially pass on the title of Clan head to Ichigo considering that technically Isshin still held the position, after a couple weeks of chaos when everything settled down, Urahara and Isshin returned to the world of the living, Yoruichi however stayed behind. She used to be the head of her own clan, and now that she had so much free time she decided that it would be best for her to stay in the Soul Society for a while and help Ichigo along.

Ichigo was surprised with how hardworking she could actually be when the need called for it, along with her, Byakuya and to a lesser extent Rukia each helped him greatly. The tutoring sessions with the Captain of the Sixth had given form to one of their favourite hobbies together, drinking tea in the gardens at the Kuchiki manor, that was often where they'd spend their time during breaks when Ichigo's head couldn't accept any more information.

Thanks to the help of Yoruichi, Byakuya and to and extent Rukia, Ichigo successfully did it, and like everything else in life his capacity for growth was astounding and within a year he was already at the top of his game, putting up with the crabbiest of nobles and dealing with the toughest of clans.

But, the Central 46 made one large mistake when they offered him the chance to bring the Shiba Clan black, they forgot to look into Ichigo's relationships with each of the clan heads, all of which were very good. Ichigo had a long history with the head of the Kuchiki clan and his younger sister, the current head of the Shihoin, Yushiro, was Yoruichi's brother, and even if Yushiro and Ichigo weren't friends already – which they were – then all Yoruichi would have to do is put in a word and the Shihoin would back Ichigo 100%, finally for the Kasumioji Clan, once again, Ichigo had a long relationship with Rurichiyo and she supported him completely. Their plan to regain authority in the Seireitei only served to further strengthen the Gotei 13 against them.

Sure, the Central wasn't as bad as they used to be, but no one wanted to trust them again, most believed it was time to give all control to the Gotei 13 and its Captains.

A soft flutter of cloth alerted the group of four to the newcomer, "Kuchiki-taichou, Shiba-taichou," she greeted, falling into step beside them. Byakuya merely inclined his head towards her in response.

"Yo, SoiFon, what brings you here?" Ichigo was much more vocal in his greeting.

"I thought I'd inform you that the Karakura group has just arrived, if you wished to greet them at the gate."

He brightened instantly at those words, he couldn't wait to see them, "Thanks for telling me, Soifon, I'll head there right now." the Captain of the Second nodded and flashed away again, she still had things to do. Turning his head to the left he addressed his other companion, "Yo, Byakuya, do you want to come? Or should we just meet at the hill?"

The Sixth Captain gave a head shake of his own in response, "No, I shall join you." and with that the two vanished in a Shunpo of their own, their Lieutenants quickly following after.

* * *

As soon as he arrived he noted some Shinigami were already present, saying hello to their friends from the human world, Ichigo couldn't even get a word or greeting out before he was brought into a large hug by his two younger sisters."

"Ichi-nii/Onii-chan!"

"Yuzu, Karin, it's so good to see you again." he responded, tightening his hold around them. As they continued to hug he glanced upwards from the space in between them and noticed his father giving him a smile from the group, one that he returned. Finally Yuzu and Karin relented in their hold on him and allowed him to greet everyone else, it was so good to see them all. Sure they still visited each other and had kept in touch through the ten years, but unlike him, all of his human friends were getting older and their lives were growing ever busier.

His father still ran the clinic, both Yuzu and Karin still lived at home with him though Yuzu had taken his old room over when he left, she had grown too big to still be sharing a room with her sister. As for what they had been up too, Yuzu graduated culinary school and is now taking part time courses in business for her new restaurant she just opened up in Karakura and Karin is riding a sports scholarship through University, just taking whichever courses peak her interest, she plans to play soccer internationally after she's all said and done with her schooling.

Urahara still run's his candy shop with Tessai though Ichigo still doubts that the man has ever had a customer, Yoruichi still bounces between the human world and the Soul Society, as free spirited as ever. Ururu and Jinta had started University as well, though Ichigo knew not what for.

Ishida had graduated University, with degrees in accounting and business he started his own company, he is known around the world for being a ruthless business man who always come's out on top. On the side he enjoys making clothing and he has a small fashion line that is quite successful itself.

Inoue is currently doing online courses for a medical school, after nine hard years she is finally close to graduating. She has remained a part time worker at the same bakery this whole time, while odd her cooking has become quite famous in town. Ryuken has offered her a position at his hospital for when she graduates, her abilities would help save a lot of lives.

Tatsuki opened her own Karate dojo which has become rather famous due to it's ability to continually produce and develop prodigies.

Chad is still in his band, they aren't famous worldwide but they have enough success to make it a living, he is happy. On the side he has his own class in Tatsuki's dojo which teaches young people the importance of using their fists for others, and not themselves.

Keigo is vice-president of a large game development company, he has found success and happiness.

Mizuiro hasn't found his true calling yet and is bouncing between part time jobs while attending University.

Ryo is a famous and accomplished runner, she has won gold at the Olympics twice.

Michiru is an elementary school teacher.

Chizuru, in her love for beautiful woman, chose the path of photography and is currently the lead photographer for a swimsuit magazine.

Mahana, much like Mizuiro, hasn't found her calling yet and works full time as a waitress.

To put it simply, everyone was doing well.

Everyone was curious as to what the big event was right now, no more then a couple weeks ago each of them were contacted and given invitations to come to the Seireitei for a big gathering and celebration, though no one knew yet what it was actually for. Figuring that they had waited long enough, the youngest of the two Quincy in the group asked what they were all wondering.

"Kurosaki, no one has told us anything yet, why did we all get invited here?"

Ichigo just waved him off, "Come on, don't be so impatient Ishida, you'll understand once we get to our destination." not wanting the Quincy to start sulking as Ishida hated not knowing things – the Captain of the Eighth gave them a clue. Turning to the side he stretched his arm out and pointed towards something, or more specifically somewhere in the distance.

Those who had only been here a couple of times didn't understand the importance of the landmark in which their eyes were directed too, but Ishida, Chad and Inoue did, and they could only stare wide eyed at not only the hill that held so many bad memories, but the fact that it was so different. Instead of the barren rock that stuck out like a sore thumb, it was now smaller – a side effect of the final battle with Yhwach – and at the very edge there was an enormous, but incredibly beautiful cherry blossom tree which shone out like a beacon of hope and peace for all of the Soul Society to see.

* * *

~ Sokyoku Hill

After finally climbing the long staircase and reaching the peak they were surprised to find that it was even more different then they last remembered. What once was a barren plateau of dirt, now had been reclaimed by mother nature and was covered in lush green grass which swayed softly. There were many other Shinigami on the hill with them, some of the Captain's and Lieutenants waved over to the various members of their group as they passed, but Ichigo had one destination in mind for them, and as they reached the base of the massive cherry blossom tree they all understood the purpose of today.

 _'_ _ _In memory of all the brave men and woman who fell during the Thousand Year Blood War, thanks to each and everyone of you, the innocent people around the world may keep their smiles, may continue to live, grow old, share fond memories with friends and family.'__

 _'_ _ _We hope that you will forever rest in peace knowing that your sacrifice was not in vain.__ _'_

In a soft voice, that still managed to reach the ears of everyone present, Ichigo spoke. "You were each invited here today for a couple of reasons. The first, was to celebrate the completion of reconstruction in the Seireitei, and the second, was because of this. Today marks the ten year anniversary of the end of the Thousand Year Blood War, the day in which peace was returned to the world. Today is a day of remembrance for all the people who fell fighting for the balance of the world, but, today is also a day of happiness and celebration, a day which marks the end of a dark chapter, and the start of a new and much brighter future, not just for you or me, but for everyone.

* * *

A/N:

So there it is, this is for the most part how I would have ended Bleach if I owned it, but I don't so this is the best I can do. I've wanted to do something like this since the actual ending but never got around to it until recently, I was having some writers block and so I said screw it and put that project on the side and just started writing this. I tried to cover most of the important things in this one shot but I did literally zero planning whatsoever so if there was something I missed then sorry.

If you guys care to know why I did some of the things the way I did in this one shot then stick around, if not I hope you enjoyed it and have a good day.

So first I guess I'll talk about the romance aspect, as you can see I didn't have any official pairings, I don't think Bleach needed them and they just made the ending more of a mess then it already was. I didn't try to write any Inoue bashing in this so I'm sorry if it came of like that but at the best of times I dislike her and at the worst I outright hate her. Even before I got into reading and writing fanfiction, even before Bleach was ever close to ending I disliked Inoue. I originally got into the series through the anime and I'm sure there are lots of people who would agree that her voice actor was annoying at best, there are only so many different ways I can hear 'Kurosaki-kun' before I want to rip my hair out.

And even more then that, I stand by my beliefs that I wrote in this story, I don't think Inoue ever truly 'loved' Ichigo, this isn't just me spouting random shit, it's fact that the only things she knows about him – and the things she does know a few and far in between – were told to her by someone else, mostly Tatsuki and Rukia, she never made an attempt to know the guy that she supposedly loved. The thing I hate most about her is the fact that she could never accept Ichigo as what he is, part hollow, she never could. Even at the end during the Yhwach fight when Ichigo used his new hollowfication she froze in fear again, Ichigo had to assure her that he was still him just for her to calm down, he shouldn't have to do that.

The only other person who showed real fear at Ichigo's hollow side was Ishida during the fight on Las Noches, and do you know how he responded? By saying "Stop **_Kurosaki_** , you've done enough **_Kurosaki_** , if you go any further than this then you won't be you anymore," he didn't say "stop hollow" or "stop you monster" he said "stop _Kurosaki_ " he _knew_ that no matter how terrifying he looked on the outside that it was _ _still Ichigo__ and he just needed someone to help bring him back to the light. Inoue could never look past his appearance, her love for him was superficial, she loved him as a night in shining armour, nothing else.

Anyways that's enough of that, I know I'll probably get some angry IchiHime supporters in here throwing a fit, so it's best not to keep provoking the children lest I want a review section full of temper tantrums.

Next I'll talk about the refilling of the Gotei 13, I know that in the manga Lisa was Captain of the Eighth and Iba the Captain of Seventh but I disagree with that. I don't know enough about Iba or his powers to be comfortable doing something like that and besides I wanted the rest of the Visored to come back. It would have only been Hiyori, Love and Hachi in the world of the living and I think that's stupid, I feel like they'd want to stay together, the only thing that stopped all of them from returning before was that the soul society was the same as when they were wrongfully exiled, but it's different now, much different, and they know that Ichigo would never allow something like that to happen again, even if he had to fight the whole of the Soul Society.

Hachi was former Lieutenant in the Kido Corps and he'd definitely want to go back there so I made him Captain because we were never told anything about the Kido division or if they ever got a new Commader/Captain after Tessai and Hachi were branded as traitors. Love actually used to be Captain of the Seventh before their exile so that worked out perfectly, I just gave him his old spot back. Hiyori was a little difficult, I figured that shed only want to be in a division with Shinji so I made her a Co Lieutenant of the Fifth. That left two spots open, Captain of the Eighth which I wanted to go to Ichigo, and Lieutenant of the Thirteenth.

I'll start with the thirteenth, Ninth has two Lieutenants, but I doubt Hisagi or Mashiro would want to leave Kensei and so that left either Hiyori or Hinamori, as I stated earlier I doubt Hiyori would work for anyone other than Shinji and so she was out. Hinamori I could see transferring honestly, yes she had lots of ties with the Fifth that would make her want to stay however there are also a lot of bad memories tied with that division due to Aizen, so I think if given the chance to be Lieutenant somewhere else she would, and Rukia is her friend so why not?

Now for Ichigo, I know a lot of people are going to say that making him a Captain so soon was dumb, but I don't understand why. He's powerful, arguably the strongest Shinigami alive right now, he has charisma, he's intelligent, he's a born leader, he's literally the perfect person for a Captains position, the only thing he lacks is experience, but so what? You have to start somewhere, and look at his Lieutenant, Lisa, she served as Kyoraku's second in command for who knows how many years and we all know how lazy that man can be. She was basically a Co-Captain the whole time, she would easily be able to help Ichigo learn quickly and take up his extra slack until he got the hang of things. I believe that giving Ichigo anything less than a Captain's position is an insult to him.

Besides, I've always loved the idea of Kyoraku becoming an uncle like figure to Ichigo, teaching him life lessons, helping him through hard times and teaching him how to dual wield. I want Kyoraku to be to Ichigo what Yama-jii was to Kyoraku and Ukitake when they were younger.

Anyways, what else should I talk about. As you probably noticed I made Ichigo really close with Byakuya, Yoruichi and SoiFon. I've always felt that Ichigo and Byakuya would be best friends if given the chance, Byakuya was just like Ichigo is now when he was younger, wild and free spirited but much like Ichigo he was forced to grow up too fast. As for Yoruichi, she is my favourite female character, like ever, and also my favourite person to pair with Ichigo soooo, yeah haha.

As for SoiFon, I know a lot of people hate her and she is quite the bitch sometimes but I feel like people are too harsh on her. Look at how she grew up, trained as an assassin since she was young and the one person she really bonded with and grew feelings towards – Yoruichi – had to leave her for reasons she couldn't know, she thought she was abandoned by the one person she potentially loved for over a hundred years, how did you think she was going to be after all that?

Anyways that's all I really want to elaborate on. This wasn't perfect, there were some parts that maybe I should have elaborated further and some parts that I didn't need to go into so much detail with but I'm happy with the end result and that's all that matters. If you enjoyed it let me know, if you hated it, I guess you can tell me that too but I don't really care so it'd be best to just save your time and not bother.

\- Vertius


End file.
